Pokemon: Anubis The Lucario - Battle Academia!
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: This is the story of a Riolu who hopes to one day become a powerful Pokemon known throughout the world, but first he must attend the prestigious Pokemon Battle Academia. What adventures, twist, naughtyness, and even challenges await Anubis? Well, what are you waiting for, all the fun is inside. *If I can get 5 favorites or follows, I'll create a Secret Factor Chapter for Zephyr*
1. Anubis S. Jacario

Character List:

| Anubis S. Jacario | Spencer S. Jacario | Lucy J. Scendant | Zephyr Oixray | Aaron Tuplosion | Jin Mufernape | Lola Scendant |

One day in the pokemon governed region known as the Kosmos Region. In a quite isolated forest town known as Florence, a tiny little Riolu is seen sound asleep in his bed lost in sleep.

Almost every time I fall asleep, I always find myself floating in some weird void. Normally I'm surrounded by darkness, but for some reason I'm capable of seeing my body and paws perfectly fine. But, that's irrelevant right now.

Tomorrow is my first day of college. More specifically, it'll be my first day at the infamous Pokemon Battle College.

Honestly, I don't think I'm ready. Mentally that is. Physically, I'm definitely capable of it. My father trained me privately for eight years, and when compared to most Pokemon from private battle academies, I far exceeded them.

Still, I just don't see why my father couldn't continue to train me at home! He's like super capable of doing it!

Suddenly, my dream thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice quickly approaching. "Anubis, son, are you awake? Hurry and eat breakfast before it's too late." Spencer, my father an intelligent Lucario, stated. He seemed to be quickly approaching my door.

Slowly, I started to awake on my bed. I quickly sat up and yawned stretching as I did. Looking to my left I found the morning sun shining through my window, and to my right, was my computer desk and closed room door.

I quickly jumped out of bed and stretched hoping that it'd help me wake up, but it failed…

Maybe a good shower would help me wake up. With sleep still looming over me, I leaped from my bed, and headed to my private bathroom, which was just a few steps from my computer desk. I quickly turned on the water, and stepped into the shower, only to shiver in blissful pleasure the moment the warm water hit my fur.

Oh yeah, that hit the spot! I'm definitely awake now. I'd better hurry and get downstairs like Dad said.

I quickly left the shower, and dried myself off. I also brushed my teeth and readied myself for the day. And in less than thirty minutes later, my parents heard me heading towards the kitchen where they were. My mother, Lucy, a beautiful Lopunny, noticed me and smiled that motherly smile. She immediately approached me and rubbed my head lovingly.

"Good morning, Honey. I made your favorite this morning. Skillet fried bacon, two over-easy eggs, and two pancakes made from Moomoo milk." She stated with a wide smile on her face. That alone immediately brought a smile to my face, but I quickly started to pout at my mother for rubbing my head. Before she could continue rubbing, I grabbed her paw with mine and stopped her.

"Geez, Mom, I've told you about how degrading that is." I stated with a passionate pout. She paused for a brief second and giggled while my father laughed. "My apologies, dear," she said warmly.

"Honestly, son, can't you relax a bit, after all, this will be the last time we'll be able to have a family anything for awhile." He said watching as I climbed the stool to sit at the table with them.

Geez, they're the ones that desperately wanted to send me to college. But then again, I was super excited about this, but then my anxiety kicked in, and now I'm seriously having second thoughts. I should just hurry and eat! I immediately stated to eat my moms' delicious food!

After finishing, I shared a few laughs with them, and headed back upstairs to pack the rest of my things. There wasn't much left though, and when I was completely finished I looked out my window and noticed my Dad getting the car ready. Unaware of it, I started to tear up a bit.

I'm really going to miss home. I at least wish I could have evolved into a Lucario before going off to college, but I guess fate had different plans for me. Still, I am twenty, so the fact that I haven't evolved really bothers me.

With my things ready, I headed downstairs with them. Unknowingly, I passed a picture frame with an image of me and a childhood friend in it. Unfortunately, I didn't get a good look at it, because it was tucked away behind my computer.

Quickly putting my bags into the trunk and hoping into the backset, I buckled my seatbelt and prepared for the long ride, as I did, my mind started to wander. I know that this is the most prestigious Pokemon Battle Institution in the world, so I should definitely expect a lot of fighting. I just hope it's not me who has to fight.

Oh wait! I'll be moving in as well, so I might get out into a room with another student. I wonder what that person will be like, and if we'll even get along or not. I honestly don't want to end up only going to my dorm to sleep. That would kinda suck.

Suddenly, I began to feel butterflies dance in my stomach. That anxiety of mine had started to surface the moment the idea of a mate crossed my mind. I blushed nervously, and tried my best to hide my face from my parents.

A-A mate. Oh geez! At college I'll have complete freedom to do what I want, when I want, so I'll definitely have the opportunity to find a mate! Oh man, what if my roommate is gay and tries to flirt with me?! No, no, no, no, no! That can't be! That would be too weird! But, then I'd have to decide on whether or not I'm a top or a bottom, or even both! Oh my Arceus! What if whoever I end up dating has a big a member! Ahh! Would I even be able to take all of that?! And don't even get me started on his load! I mean, I'm only a Riolu after all, and someone blowing a load in me would be like filling a pastry puff, I think! I thought quickly trying to calm myself.

When I finally did, I began to overhear my parents talking about something. "Dear, do you think he'll remember them? I mean it's been a few years since the last time they've been around each other." Spencer asked. Lucy giggled at his question. "Honey, I'm sure he will, I just hope that he'll remember the one person besides us who loves him to death." Lucy stated softly. I quickly exhaled in slightly irritation.

Why must parents always play the pronoun game at times like this. Geez, I'm highly doubtful that's even necessary to the plot. I thought looking outward into the distance.

After a few hours, I could see The Pokemon Battle College quickly coming into view. My anxiety started to flare up again, and with it, I could feel myself beginning to cry. And before I knew it, I was holding my bags looking upwards towards the entrance of the school. I didn't appear to be the only one entering as a freshman.

Suddenly, I began to feel myself shaking in fear. "Mom, Dad, I'm scared. Really scared." I stated suddenly being hugged by both my crying parents.

"It'll be okay son, we'll always be with you," My Dad said softly. "We love you dearly, Anubis. Now and forever, always remember that. You have to be strong for us. I know it'll be difficult, but we do believe in you. You have our full support, and unconditional love, Anubis." My Mom stated standing. She seemed to bear a tear filled smile of joy on her face. My Dad did too, but he quickly took Mom back to the car and nodded towards me as a sign of faith in me. Slowly, I turned my back to them and faced the large doors of the Pokemon Battle College.

With a deep inhale, I nervously entered. I immediately headed towards registration to get myself all signed in. It took a few minutes, but after it was all done. I was given my Identification and dorm key.

After nervously wandering around the dorms looking for my dorm for about half an hour, I began to realise that I was getting pretty close. "225, where are you hiding...Oh, there it is." I stated quickly running to stand in front of it. Luckily for me the doorknob was in arms reach of me. It really sucks being a Riolu at the age of twenty. I hope I don't spend my entire life like this! I thought. Slowly, I pulled myself back to reality and found myself still standing in front of my dorm door.

"I just hope it's empty," I said with a slight mumble. Slowly, I inserted the key into the door, turned it, and lightly pushed the door open while entering. Inside, I quickly began to notice a Luxio resting on the the two beds reading a questionable magazine. I didn't want to seem impolite, so I introduced myself. But, before I did, I noticed that the Luxio was giving off the aura that I think I've felt before. I halted my introduction and tried to think about where I had felt it before. That's when he noticed me and perked up in excitement.

"Hey, sorry I didn't notice you sooner. My name is Zephyr. I guess this means that we'll be roommates for the semester. What's your name," he asked excitedly leaping from his bed. His tail was wagging violently, and his nose seemed to be twitching. It almost felt like he was sniffing me, but I ignored it, and prepared to introduce myself.

Oh geez, first interaction! My heart's beating so fast right now! I just have to calm down a bit and speak clearly. I thought exhaling out my anxiety.

Before speaking, I nervously moved my paws over my heart and spoke. "H-Hello, my name is Anubis Jacario. I-I'm not very good at introductions, but it's a pleasure to meet you, Zephyr," I said clearly still a bit nervous. I extended my paw outwards towards him as a form of greeting, he smiled and instead of shaking, he nuzzled me! I nervously panicked, and fell to the ground knocking over my luggage. "W-What was that for?!" I nervously stated.

Zephyr was caught off guard by my reaction. "I'm so sorry, Anubis, it's just your scent reminded of a friend I haven't seen in a very long time." He stated stepping, and looking off to his side, visibly a bit upset.

Oh no, I didn't mean to make him upset or anything, I should hurry and apologize. I thought standing to my paws quickly. "I'm sorry Zephyr, I'm just really shy is all, so I was caught off guard, and normally people don't just go and nuzzle strangers." I stated with a bit of a worried expression. Oddly enough he started to perk up again.

"Oh, okay. I'll be more careful. Oh, and there's something that I really have to tell you about," he nervously said with his eyes closed.

I hope it's nothing bad like us having a third roommate. I honestly don't think I can take that kind of pressure right now. I thought watching as he opened his eyes.

"Well, I have a boyfriend named Jin Mufernape, a Monferno, and every so often he'd drop by just to bother me. I hope you won't mind." He stated nervously. But little did he know that I completely minded it! My heart started to race again, with it, naughty scenarios filled my head!

As I fall asleep comfortably on my bed, our room door opens ever so slightly. And closes with little noise. From it, the silhouette of a Monferno could be seen approaching my bed. Unaware that Zephyr has a roommate, Jin moved to the first bed, with a body on it, that he saw, and climbed in it. Considering he had a long day, and was pretty tired, he had caught a late night erection. Then, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep without relieving himself, he turns to his side and kisses the back of my neck with the misconception of me being Zephyr! Then slowly, with his left hand, he'd reach down my back until he felt my warm and moist virgin entrance. Knowing where it is, he'd then take his throbbing member and slowly force his way inside of me!

"Then I'd wake up in heated panic and yell: "No, please I'm still a virgin!" I unintentionally stated! I quickly realised that I wasn't in thought anymore, and nervously panicked at the sight of Zephyr rolling out in hard laughter.

Oh geez, how much of that did I say out loud! This is so embarrassing. I thought trying to calm my racing heart.

"Wow Anubis, I haven't laughed that hard in awhile. You're such a weirdo, but I feel like you're a good person. So, let's be friends! Sure, you definitely smell familiar to me. I just hope I remember soon. In the meantime, what do you say. Will you be my friend," he asked, approaching me with a wide smile on his face.

He seriously wants to be my first friend here. Well, I definitely don't mind it at all! I just hope I don't drive him away. I thought nervously laughing internally. I quickly nodded and confirmed that I wanted to be his friend. He smiled in return and nuzzled me again, but this time I didn't freak out.

"Yay! Come on, I wanna show you around the school. Hurry and put your things down so we can go." He excitedly stated. Without a second thought, I quickly placed my things on the foot of my bed, and left out the room with Zephyr. Then, after we locked the door behind us, Zephyr began to show me around. First he showed me the courtyard, it was beautiful, it almost looked like a forest filled with a wonderful scent. The plants were alive and beautiful, all of it was simply breathtaking. Luckily for me that wasn't all.

Afterwards, she showed me what was behind the school. What I saw was a complete shock to me. We noticed about twenty difficult buildings that accommodated for nearly each type of Pokemon. I was speechless because there was so much attention to detail. Each building had a battlefield large enough for a few Pokemon of a specific type to battle on, each had their own cafeteria, and each even seemed to have their own classrooms!

"Zephyr, this place seems to have it all." I stated excitedly. He seemed to nod in excitement before speaking. "Yeah it does. But, I think the coolest thing is the main building, it's like a combination of everything, it has dorms, classrooms, and even the Kosmos Region's largest battle arena," he said turning towards the largest structure on campus.

I gasped at it all, and excitedly tugged on Zephyr's leg and asked him if he would take me inside the battle arena.

"Sure, but there usually are a lot of battle ready Pokemon there, so don't be surprised if you get pulled into a fight. Oh, and don't expect me to help out if you do." Zephyr stated leading me towards the main battle arena. As we approached it, I found that the building was just getting bigger the closer we got. It almost felt like the gyms from the Galar Region, but like ten times bigger! Anyway, when we arrived we found the battle arena was packed with many different Pokemon!

"Oh wow! I've never seen this many Pokemon in one place before! There are Pokemon from all over the world! This is so exciting, Zephyr!" I loudly stated nearly needing out at it all. Zephyr merely laughed at my enthusiasm. But, meanwhile, walking down one of the nearby bleachers, a Low-key Toxtricity and Inceniroar, could be seen headed towards one of the exits when the Toxtricity noticed Anubis.

There's something about that Riolu… I'm not sure what it is. It could just be me exaggerating. He thought. But, before he could continue walking he noticed that the Inceniroar he was with was walking towards Anubis. He can't be serious right now. The Toxtricity thought quickly chasing after him.

Suddenly, Anubis was grabbed by the Inceniroar, and lifted up by fur on his chest.

"What the?! U-Um, this definitely a new way of saying hello," I said nervously being growled at by the Inceniroar. Suddenly, I heard a voice and saw a hand grab the Inceniroar's shoulder.

"Drop him, Wrath. He didn't do a damn thing to deserve this." The Toxtricity stated. Wrath growled and dropped me to the ground. He quickly turned towards the Toxtricity and started to yell at him.

"Then why where you staring at him the way you were, Bhasil! You looked like you wanted to fuck him!" Wrath stated. I nervously blushed, and turned away quickly in an attempt to hide my face. Zephyr seemed to be shocked by it all.

"You were exaggerating, Wrath. It was no more than a glance. Just go back to your dorm and we'll talk about this when I get there." Bhasil stated calmly. Wrath growled, but quickly left, bumping me on his way out. Geez, he's like three times bigger than me. It really sucks not being evolved yet. But more importantly, why was Bhasil staring at me the way Wrath said? I thought.

Bhasil slowly kneeled to be at eye high with me before he spoke. "Sorry about that, Wrath can be complicated. He mentioned me looking at you in a certain way, I was glancing at you, true, but that's because you have a vibe that I'm unfamiliar with, it's interesting. I'd like to eventually get to know you better. In the meantime, my name is Bhasil Odxtricity.

It's nice to meet you," he said, keeping a calm face, and extending his arm towards me. I blushed light and shook his hand and introduced myself. "M-My name is Anubis Jacario, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bhasil." I stated watching as he stood.

"I'd better go before Wrath tries to come back. See you around, Anubis," he said walking past me and Zephyr casually. As he did, I caught a whiff of his scent. It was lovely, and entrancing, he definitely made my heart skip a beat. But I tried my best to ignore that fact, after all, I can't just let lust take me like this. I quickly pulled myself together and noticed that Zephyr was speaking with a Quilava. He seemed to be a bit angry about something though.

"Um, Zephyr, is everything okay?" I asked. He quickly calmed himself and turned towards me smiling. "Yes and No. You see I wanted to take you somewhere else, but something super important came up, so instead, I'll be taking you to the Infirmary with me. Oh, and this here is one of my friends." He stated stepping aside. As he did me and the Quilava quickly made eye contact. But, my anxiety kicked in and caused me to get all nervous.

"Oh wow, you're really cute." He stated. I immediately panicked. Wait, hold up! That's so not how you're supposed to introduce yourself to another person! I swear, if all his friends are this horny, I'm gonna hate being here! I quickly thought.

"Geez, Aaron, he's super fragile, you gotta be careful with what you say around him." Zephyr stated putting his paw on Aaron's face. He quickly shook his paw off and tried again. "Okay, my name is Aaron Tuplosion, good to meet you, Anubis." He stated. I acknowledged him by nodding and smiling. But, I didn't have the opportunity to stay and socialize with him. I quickly got grabbed away by Zephyr pulling me along with him down the long hallways.

"Sorry if I'm being a bit rough. It's just my dumbass boyfriend went and got himself hurt again in a battle. I swear, he can be such a moron sometimes." He stated pouting continuing to drag me along. But, as we drew close to what seemed like the infirmary, I noticed a Pokemon exiting it, and smirking ominously at Zephyr. I didn't get what it could have meant right away, but I feel like it couldn't have been anything good.

We soon entered the infirmary and headed straight to Jin's room, room only to just catch him leaping onto the medical bed.

"Jin you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting in pointless fights. I mean seriously, this is literally the fifth time this month that you've been here." Zephyr stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Say, who's the cute, Riolu," he asked, immediately being slapped in the face by Zephyr's tail. I quickly blushed and turned my back towards them in an attempt to calm myself.

"Well, since you're so desperate to know, that's my new roommate. Now, why don't you get your butt down here and introduce yourself." Zephyr stated. With my back turned, and my face still covered in a blush. I didn't notice Jin approach me from behind. But at the same time, I couldn't keep myself from exaggerating what me and Jin's first conversation would be like. But then, just as he approached me, it kicked in.

Suddenly, I could feel the warm hand of a Monferno grasp my left shoulder.

"Hey cutie, the name's Jin, wanna come back to my dorm and fuck for awhile," Jin asked lustfully licking his lips. I quickly began to hyperventilate and collapse on the floor from all the pressure, almost immediately after, Zephyr slapped him in the face again.

"Damn it, what did I do this time? All I did was say my name, and ask him how he was doing. I mean you saw and heard it, Zephyr. How was I supposed to know that the guy was that sensitive." Jin stated rubbing his stinging cheek. "Oh shut it, your demeanor was what pushed him over the edge. Anyway, you need to go back to your dorm and rest up a bit. I'll check up on you later, and if you're well behaved enough, I think I'll give you a little ride." Zephyr stated pissing Jin on the cheek. Jin smiled, and smacked Zephyr's butt on his way out.

Moments after he left, Zephyr attempted to wake me, but it was to no avail. However, the door to the room slowly opened, and from it a beautiful female Gardivoir could be seen entering the room. She immediately gasped at the sight of me unconscious on the floor. Using Telekinesis, she gently lifted me and placed me on the bed.

"Thanks Lola, I don't think I could have done that alone." Zephyr stated calmly. Slowly he watched as Lola approached me, and kissed my forehead.

Wait, why would she do that?! He thought. Lola noticed his expression and giggled a bit. "What's with that face, Zephyr, don't you remember my connection to Anubis," she asked. Zephyr looked at her seemingly confused for a moment. Lola immediately knew what the expression on his face meant. "Oh dear. Zephyr, Anubis is my Nephew, and the two of you were best friends from a very long time. Honestly, the two of you would beg your fathers just for a few minutes with each other. I've always found that to be adorable." She stated walking towards Zephyr to rub his head. Meanwhile, Zephyr appeared to be completely shocked by the news.

It's starting to make sense now. The reason his scent was so familiar. Anubis, our friendship had deteriorated because of time… I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were earlier. Zephyr thought. Slowly, he looked up at Anubis and smiled softly.

"Zephyr, when he awakes, I want the two of you to go back to your dorm, and catch up for awhile. I understand that you have friends of your own, but it's important that you're his first friends here. That way he was a nice foundation to fall back on just in case." Lola stated with a slight giggle. Zephyr smiled and nodded in understanding. "Alrighty, I promise I will." He stated.

To Be Continued…


	2. Bhasil Odxtricity

Character List:

| Anubis S. Jacario | Zephyr Oixray | Bhasil Odxtricity | Wrath Duceniroar |

After what felt like only a few moments, I found myself awakening on the medical bed. Quickly looking around, I noticed that Zephyr had been sitting on the floor patiently waiting for me to wake up. Has he really been waiting for me to wake? I thought.

"Good, you're finally up. Anubis, let's head back to the dorms. I have some important things to talk to you about." He stated softly. It all seemed a bit odd. Still, I went along with it. A few moments passed and Zephyr and I could be seen back inside our dorm sitting on our individual beds. A moment of silence passed before Zephyr spoke.

"Hey so, do you remember the name of the shinx you used to play with way back when you were a lot younger," he asked. I stopped for a moment and thought.

Wait, why would he ask me about my past? Is he trying to probe me for the secrets, or could be actually be connected to me? Wait a moment, about fifteen years ago, that's probably the last time I interacted with a Shinx.

About fifteen years ago was the last time me and my father went to visit a family friend. I believe his name was Damien B. Oixray. He had a wife who I barely knew, and a son I considered my best friend. I vividly remember the long periods of time in which we spent in his room playing with his Poke-Toys. We always had so much fun, we even made it a habit to try and do everything we could together, though many of those things ended in us getting grounded. I can't believe I had forgotten about him, but why would Zephyr ask me about something like that.

Slowly it all started to become clear to me. I quickly looked towards Zephyr and noticed that he was smiling. "You're that Shinx from so long ago! You're Zephyr Oixray?!" I excitedly stated. He excitedly nodded, and with it, we both raced towards each other to hug one another. "It's been so long, I'm so sorry for not noticing who you were before, please forgive me Zephyr," I said. He nervously wagged his tail and apologized to me as well. "If I'm being completely honest, we both have Lola to thank for all this." He stated.

I immediately perked up from the name Lola. "My auntie. Geez, why am I not surprised that she's the one behind this. I bet she's the one that caused us to be roommates too," I said calmly closing my eyes and nodded my head. Zephyr seemed to giggle a bit. "What's wrong, not interested in being my roommate, Anubis?" Zephyr stated glancing towards me. I exhaled loudly before speaking.

"N-No, well, kinda. You see, I kinda want my own space honestly. I hope you're not too upset about that." I nervously stated. He seemed to smile widely before speaking.

"No, not at all, I totally understand. I wanted the same thing actually. Lola does have a serious habit of putting people in situations they don't wanna be in." He stated awkwardly. I agreed with him though. Lola does that quite a bit. We both laughed for a bit and tried our best to catch up. Afterwards, Zephyr and I filled out a few papers that allowed us both to move into solo dorms. It didn't take long for the school to respond to our request, as it technically was the first day.

Just before noon hit, I could be seen standing in front of my new solo dorm's door. But, before I opened it, I noticed that Toxtricity from earlier walking my way. I stopped what I was doing and waved his way. He noticed me and headed towards me.

"You again? Do you live on this floor, " He asked leaning against the wall next to me. "Actually, I do now. Say, I did mention earlier to you that I was a freshman?" I asked. He seemed to smile lightly before answering. "No, but I don't blame you. As a freshman, you probably got a lot of stuff going on right now. I know I did. But, I'd better get going. If Wrath sees us together like this, he'll definitely try and fight you. I'd rather avoid, so catch you later, Anubis." He stated waving as he walked away. "Y-Yeah, I hope to see you soon," I said waving him goodbye.

Bhasil is so cool! It's a shame his friend is such a jerk around me. Still, I hope that changes eventually. I thought. With that being over now, I quickly entered my new room and took in the air. It smelled amazing! The first thing I did was look around the room. It honestly felt like my room at home. Inside was a rather large bed, a wooden computer desk, a TV, and even large windows that looked outward towards the largest city in the Kosmos region. Also inside was another door the lead towards the bathroom with a built in shower.

"Yep, I could definitely get used to this." I stated. With that being said I immediately unpacked all my things and set up my room. It took a few hours for me to finish, but when I was done my room was looking real good. I smiled at it all, and jumped on my bed in excitement. But shortly after, I noticed the time on my laptop and realized that it was just past four. Wow, time really does fly when you're not paying attention to it. In that same instant, I heard knocking on my door. I attention was immediately grabbed by it.

"It's Bhasil, I was on my way back to the Dining Hall when I thought that maybe you'd like to come with me?" He stated. To his surprise I immediately opened the door. He seemed to be shocked that I rEspeonded so quickly. "That was fast," he said. I smiled lightly and stepped out of my room locking it behind me. "Oh leave me alone, you just so happened to come around when I was hungry. And besides, I'm not sure of where the cafeteria is anyway." I stated in a smirk tone. He seem to chuckle brefitly at my remark. Soon, the two of us could be seen heading towards the dining hall

"Hey Bhasil, I thought you said Wrath would get mad if we saw us hanging out together." I casually mentioned. Bhasil seemed hesitant before he rEspeonded. "Yeah, but he's taking a pretty big cat nap right now. I won't be waking up for awhile, so we have plenty of time to hang out," he said. I was suspicious of how he worded it. So I started to lighty poke at him with a few questions to try and get some more information about him and Wrath.

"So, about Wrath-," I asked quickly being interrupted him. He seemed to stop walking, and quickly step in front of me. A few Pokemon passed as, and as they did he kneeled towards me. I immediately blushed!

"Don't worry about him. He's completely irrelevant. Listen, I wanna give you something, but don't let Wrath know, if he finds out he might throw a tantrum." He stated with completely relaxed tone. Slowly, he opened his hand, and placed what looked like a Black Bell in my paw.

"Why are you giving this to me? Even without concentrating, I can feel a strong emotional connection to this item. Bhasil, you barely know me. We literally just met today, so why would you give me something so important?" I asked. He simply stood, turning his back towards me, and smirking. "Dude, just shut up and accept my gift." He stated continuing to walk ahead. I smiled widely and quickly caught up to him. As I did, I wore the bell like necklace, but tucked it into the fur on my chest, making it practically invisible.

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at the dining hall. It was so big and fancy that I almost felt out of place. There were many Pokemon, but it wasn't all that crowded. Considering how big the place was, it had about three floors. Looking up, I was capable to see all of them with ease. It was honestly pretty damn cool. A few seconds later, Bhasil pulled me along with him to where the food was being served, and to my surprise, I found that they had hundreds of diets, ranging from Dragon to Fairy. I personally ordered the Brawler Diet, while Bhasil got the Toxic one. Immediately after we got our meals, he took me to his favorite spot in the dining hall. It was a quiet and warm corner space located on the third floor near a window. The view it bore was breathtaking, I was beyond amazed by it, and Bhasil seemed to be happy that I was.

"So, Bhasil, want to tell me why you like me so much?" I asked excitedly eating with him. He seemed to smirk slightly before answer. "Well, if I'm being completely honest. I just feel drawn to you, it's weird. That's all," he said slowly starting to eat again.

She he feels drawn to me. That's odd, but I think I might know why. It's rude of me to read other people's aura, but I'm sure he won't mind. The best way to pull it off would be for me to make contact with him. Oh, I know. I thought.

I suddenly smiled widely at Bhasil and raised my paw into the air. "Bhasil, this food is amazing! I'm definitely gonna need a high-pawn to celebrate!" I stated hoping he'd give me some pawn. He seemed to laugh a bit. "You're so weird, Anubis. I like that about you," He said high-pawing me. The second we made contact, I was able to read his aura as clear as day.

I see, the reason he's so drawn to me is because he's lonely? Sad? Afraid? I-I don't get it, this isn't right, am I not reading this correctly. I thought.

Mere seconds later, I could feel an angry aura quickly approaching us. Before Bhasil realized it, Wrath grabbed him by his arm and pulled him from his seat quickly!

"W-Wrath, what are you doing? Why would you grab me like that!" He shouted. Luckily for us we were in an isolated corner that didn't get much attention. "Shut up! What the hell are you doing with him again?!" Wrath stated aggressively towards Bhasil. Bhasil didn't seem to speak. He was hesitant and just looked towards the ground upset.

I can't just sit here and watch this happen to him! I thought attempting to get out of my seat, but before I could, Wrath punched me in the gut and sent be sliding back into the corner. The pain surged through my body, and made it a bit difficult to move, But slowly I managed to look up and see Wrath's fist being held back by Bhasil. "Stop hurting him! He's just a friend, Wrath. I promise, that's all he is." Bhasil stated slowly becoming soft spoken. At the same time, Wrath noticed a single tear roll down Bhasil face. Wrath's aura seemed to calm after seeing it. He immediately hugged Bhasil and wiped his tear.

"Bhasil, let's just go back to my dorm. I promise I'll make you feel better once we're there." He stated. Slowly, he turned Bhasil away from me and walked off.

I'm starting to understand it now. Bhasil and Wrath are dating, but Wrath does seem to want Bhasil hanging around other guys at all. If that's the case, then why did, Bhasil give me this bell, and better question, why doesn't he just break up from that clearly abusive relationship. I thought.

A few minutes later, Bhasil could be seen entering into Wrath's dorm. It was similar to mine, but obviously built for a Fire-Type Pokemon.

"Wrath, you didn't have to punch him the way you did. He didn't do anything to deserve that." Bhasil stated. Wrath approached Bhasil silently and hugged him lovingly. "I'm sorry, you know how I get. You know I love you a lot, I just get worried and overreact a bit." He stated softly. Bhasil calmly hugged him back and rested his head on Wrath's chest. "Here, I've got something that'll make us both feel better." Wrath stated. Slowly, Bhasil looked down and noticed Wrath's eighth inch thicc cock, rubbing against his vent. He quickly looked up at Wrath with a worried expression.

"Wrath, we already had sex today, remember? It was after we got back from the Battle Grounds," Bhasil said calmly. Almost immediately, Wrath pushed him on his bed and quickly climbed on top of him. Wrath's hard member and sac dangled between his legs, both clearly visible by Bhasil. "Wrath, you know we can't do this again," Bhasil said trying to push him off, but Wrath was simply too heavy. Slowly, Bhasil watched as Wrath's member slowly penetrated his vent. "It's okay, I'll go slow… Fuck, you're still so loose." Wrath stated in a slight moan. Meanwhile, Bhasil could be seen trying to hold back his tears, while Wrath forced the rest of his member inside of him. Before Wrath knew it, he was balls deep in Bhasil. He moaned slightly and watched as Bhasil covered his face to hide his tears. "Stop, it hurts." He cried. "It's okay, I'll go slow. Fuck, you're still so loose." Wrath stated in a slightly moan.

Meanwhile, Bhasil could be seen trying to hold back his tears whole his mate forced the rest of his member inside of him. Before Wrath knew it, he was balls deep in Bhasil. He moaned slightly and watched as Bhasil began to cry. "Stop, it hurts." He stated. Wrath simply kissed him and covered his mouth. As he did, he began to violently fuck Bhasil. Misinterpreting Bhasil' muffled cries as moans, Wrath continued to fuck him harder until he came. With a large final thrust deep into Bhasil, Wrath blew his load into his mate. Slowly he uncovered his Bhasil mouth and pulled out of him. "See, Sex always makes you feel better, doesn't it? Oh and, if I catch you with that Riolu again, he's gonna get much worse than a punch in the gut." Wrath asked looking down at Bhasil who was covering his tear filled face. Slowly, Wrath leaned in to kiss him before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Bhasil slowly moved his left arm from his face towards his vent. As he touched it, he felt a sharp stinging sensation, but upon inserting his pad to check something, he found that he was bleeding badly. With a quick sniffle, he whipped his tears, turned sideways on Wrath's bed and cried into his pillow. "Somebody, anyone, please, help me out of this." He stated in a muffled tone.

To Be Continued...


	3. He Who Seeks Strength

Character List:

| Anubis S. Jacario | Elipsy Jeevee | Bhasil Odxtricity | Wrath Duceniroar | Berserker - Escutcheon Ulyperior |

Half an hour earlier, Anubis could be seen at the same isolated table in the dining hall.

_Bhasil, you're clearly hurting from being in that relationship. Both your aura and actions show that clearly. I normally hate getting involved, but I'm starting to feel a connection with Bhasil, one that I'm not about to have ruined by a deteriorating relationship._ I thought.

"_But what gives you the right to take action like that? If you can't answer that simple question, then I'm afraid I won't be letting you go anywhere."_ Someone stated. But, this voice, it wasn't vocal, it almost felt like it came from my head?! And more importantly, it wasn't even my own voice! There has to be a Psychic-Type doing this. I quickly slid out of my seat and looked around for who I thought was the culprit invading my mind. Not much later, I noticed an Espeon approaching me.

"It's not polite to go around invading the minds of others." I stated carefully watching him. He seemed to sit in front of me and smirk. "True, but at that point, I'd say both our actions are justified. You wish to save a friend who didn't explicitly say they wanted your help, and I invaded your mind because I wanted to. Who's in the right, and who's in the wrong here? What gives any of us the power to take action on another simply because we want to? If you can provide me with a satisfactory answer to that much, then I'll let you go on about your day, Anubis." He stated calmly.

_Damn this guy, he's clever. But I don't exactly have time for this, I wanna hurry and get to Bhasil, before he gets any worse._ I thought. Slowly, I side stepped in an attempt to pass the Espeon, but he seemed to read my moves and sit right back in front of me. "Geez, you're starting to annoy me," I said, visibly annoyed by him. "How many times must I repeat myself to you. I suppose I'll just have to force an answer out of you." He stated suddenly smirking! In that instant I found myself suddenly appearing on what looked like the Psychic Battlefield in the Battle Arena!

"Hold up, I'm completely at a disadvantage here!" I stated watching as the Espeon began to glow. "Welcome to harsh reality," he said suddenly surrounding me with small psychic orbs. I quickly back flipped out before they could crash into me. Looking back towards Espeon, I found that he was gone?! Sensing him behind me, I looked back as fast as I could, but before I could react with anything else, he Zen Headbutt me hard in the back. I flinched, and could only watch as he hit me in the face with an Iron Tail! With it, I was knocked off balance and fell to the ground unable to move for a brief moment.

Looking just barely over my belly, I noticed the Espeon approach and step on my stomach. "Have you figured out an answer to my question, Anubis?" He asked.

_It's a little hard to believe he's doing all this for a simple question. It'd be best for me to tell him how I feel truthfully. _I thought.

"Fine, here's your answer! As things stand, I don't give a damn about what's morally acceptable! All I know is that my friend is hurting, and that he needs someone to help him. Sure he didn't explicitly say it, but I know that's what he's feeling." I shouted. As I did, I began to glow with a white aura that seemed to fluxurate with my emotional state. Unfortunately, I wasn't aware of that fact. The Espeon closed his eyes and lightened his paws grip on me. "Interesting, I see why they like you so much now. You're definitely deserving of that recommendation you were given." He calmly stated stepping off of me and helping me up, as he did my aura began to fade.

"I'm sorry for invading your mind, Anubis S. Jacario. My name is Elipsy J. Jeevee, and I'm a member of the BASC, or Battle Academia Student Council." He stated with a slight smile on his face. My jaw dropped in surprise to the news.b"Wait, so, you were testing me?!" I stated loudly. Elipsy laughed a bit, and pulled me off the battlefield with him. "Definitely, but with all seriousness, I've decided that you definitely are the person that should deal with Bhasil's situation. Go help you friend, but be careful, Wrath Duceniroar is a powerful third year from the top thirty. From what I've deduced, he hates it when anything other than himself catches Bhasil Oxtricity's attention." He stated, pacing back and forwards in front of me. I nodded my head quickly in understanding, and raced off towards Bhasil's aura, which surprisingly wasn't indoors. It was coming from the forest just beyond the school's main entrance gate. I remember passing through it when my parents were dropping me off.

_What could he be doing out there? Whatever, I'm also sensing Wrath with him. Still, I should hurry, I can feel his emotional state worsening by the second. _I thought.

Meanwhile, a little ways into the Forest known as _Nontension_, Wrath could be seen resting against tree while Bhasil picked berries from the trees around him. As Bhasil stood on his tiptoes to grab a slightly higher berry, Wrath approached him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. Bhasil, was caught off guard and immediately backhanded Wrath. Both of their eyes locked with each. However, one was engaged and other other was concerned. Wrath immediately grabbed his arms and pinned him against a nearby tree! "That fucking hurt!" Wrath growled. Bhasil, constantly apologized, but it was to no avail. Wrath simply wasn't hearing it. "I don't care what I have to do anymore! I will make you love me." He stated passionately kissing Bhasil. Before the kiss could last more than a second, I tackled Wrath away from Bhasil, as I did, Bhasil feel to his knees in shock of the sudden change.

"Anubis? What are you doing here?" He stated with tears in his eyes. I quickly looked back at him smiled. "I sensed that you were in pain. Bhasil, I get that today's literally my first day, and that I don't know enough about you to technically be considered your friend, but what I do know is that you're in pain because of Wrath, and I can't just sit by and let you continue hurting." I stated with worry. As I did, I looked him in his eyes and nearly cried.

He immediately teared up and held his head downwards. Slowly, he reached towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Anubis." He stated wholeheartedly. With it, I suddenly felt myself being overwhelmed with energy? My vision became blurry, and for a brief moment, I only felt myself physically changing.

_Am I Evolving?! _I thought. In a matter of seconds I found myself standing as a newly formed Lucario. I turned my head back towards Wrath, and found that he was growing pissed. He slammed his claw on the ground, and stood in a fiery rage. His flame organ appeared to be burning brightly.

"Bhasil, I did everything for you, and this is how you treat me! All I want is for you to love me! I want things to go back to the way they were!" He yelled. Bhasil wiped his tears and walked slightly ahead of me.

"Wrath, the past is gone. Sure what we had was fun, but that doesn't exist anymore. Three years ago, back when we both were freshman at the academy, I was hoping to obtain two things. The first thing was an education in combat, I wanted to become the best of the best, that way I could return home to _Little Galar_, and show everyone just how strong I've become. The second thing I wanted was a mate. One that would listen to what I had to say, and would never dare to force to do something I didn't want. Honestly, back then, you were perfect, but now years later, you've become an actual nightmare. You're envious, overzealous, and even overprotective of me, so much so, that I can't help but cry myself to sleep. Just do me a favor and get out of my life! I don't want you anymore! I stopped wanting you ever since that change." Bhasil stated. Wrath appeared dumbfounded for a second. When he regained himself, he looked towards me and growled pointing towards me enraged.

"This is your fault! Once you're gone, he won't have a choice but to come back to me!" Wrath yelled sprinting towards me. I quickly noticed Bhasil stand calmly and lightly pushed me back.

"Anubis, thank you. I don't know what it is about you, but if it weren't for you, I'd probably be getting raped by him again somewhere. You're like that background thought that motivates me to push harder, and for that reason, I thank you." He said stated turning towards Wrath and using Overdrive! This was my first time seeing the attack up close. It looked like he twanged an air bass guitar using his chest and caused some seriously strong vibrations to hit Wrath! Wrath was completely overwhelmed by the attack, and was sent flying backwards through a nearby tree! Afterwards, Bhasil and I walked over to check up on him and found that he was completely unconscious with foam leaking from his mouth.

I looked towards Bhasil and smiled at him.

"Good, your aura is starting to stabilize. I'm really happy to see that you're feeling better, Bhasil," I said looking up towards him. He just slightly looked down towards me before speaking. "Anubis, I'm going to have to thank you properly later. I really appreciate you doing this for me, but, before I can even relax, I'm going to be pressing charges against him, so unfortunately I won't be attending school for awhile. I'm gonna be going home to collect myself." He stated turning towards me. "I totally understand. But, whenever you get back, let's spend a bit of time together. I'll like to try and be friends with you the proper way." I stated smiling. As we shook each other's hands and smiled, we both noticed Elipsy and a Rhyperior heading towards us.

"Elipsy and Berserker, what brings the Tenth and Third seat of the BASC here." Bhasil asked watching as Berserker grabbed and handcuffed unconscious Wrath.

"Bhasil, if you would follow us please. We need to write up a report to give to the police once they arrive. That's why we're here, it's to ensure your charges pressed against Wrath Duceniroar are implemented. On a side note, Anubis, I'm rather shocked that you managed to help solve this situation so quickly. It's literally your first day and you're already making quite the impact. Anyways, try to remember to focus on yourself sometimes, and don't get too attached to people you've just met. There aren't many goodies like Bhasil around. " Elipsy stated walking away with Bhasil and Berserker carrying Wrath. Before Bhasil completely walked away, he turned towards me and smiled warmly.

I quickly smiled and waved in return.

_I'm glad his aura is starting to stabilize. Still, I can't believe he didn't have the strength to just tell Wrath he didn't want to be with him. I guess not everybody is as strong willed as I'd like to think. Still, that did come as a bit of a surprise to me. _

_When I first met Bhasil, earlier today, I noticed that his aura was calm and cool. His awesome personality was shining beautifully, but everytime he mentioned Wrath his aura weakened. I guess he really did love Wrath at some point of time, but at some point in time, Wrath changed in a way that caused him to be abusive towards Bhasil. _

_Geez, I shouldn't be thinking about that anymore considering that it's over and all. I have more important things to get to do. I think I'll go back to my dorm and get my books and stuff ready for tomorrow. _I thought, heading back into the school dorms while the setting sun slowly fell.

To Be Continued…


	4. An Eventful Morning

Character List:

Anubis S. Jacario | Zephyr Oixray | Helios Lizardon - Sphinx | Sylph T. Naganinja | Elispy Jeevee | Cindere O. Suorbunny | Oni Gashifu | Lockhart K. Augislash |

Cruz Adorachu | Lycan O. Lykarock | Snow Y. Berkamo-o | Gishaft O. Travalley|

Later that day, Anubis could be seen in his room on his laptop

"Looks like I finally managed to find my class schedule. Huh? That's odd. It looks like I only have one class that takes place Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. That seems like a long time to be in class. Say, what's the class's name anyway? Advanced Strategics with Professor Knight Augislash." I stated to myself. Slowly a smile could be seen forming on my face.

_Good thing tomorrow is Monday. I should get ready to head to bed to wake up good and early for tomorrow. Oh wait?! There's one more thing I want to check. It looks as if there's only going to be four other students in my class. That's definitely an unusual number. Meh, I guess the Academy just has its reasons. _I thought, turning off my computer, setting my alarm, and leaping into my bed.

_I've only been a Lucario for a short while, and in that short while, I've never felt better. I don't get as anxious as I was, and I don't need physical contact to feel a person's aura anymore. I know that Riolu are known to evolve through having some form of strong connection with another, but how was it I was able to build a bond with Bhasil as quickly as I did. _I thought turning sideways to rest on my shoulder, but as I did, I heard the soothing sound of a bell. I immediately shot up from my bed in shock of where it was coming from, but then I remembered that Bhasil has given me his Black Bell. Slowly I removed it and examined it. What I found was that it was just a Soothe Bell coated in black paint.

_That bastard._ I thought. Slowly, I smiled and placed the bell on my desk. I lowered myself back onto my bed, and closed my eyes hoping to be well rested for my first day of class tomorrow.

The next morning, Anubis awoke an hour before his alarm set for seven.

As I slowly sat up on my bed, I rubbed my eyes and quickly stretched. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the morning sun's light. It's warming presence brought a smile to my face. Soon I stood from my bed and headed into my bathroom to get myself ready for the day.

Just as I finished I heard the sound of knocking on my door. I looked at it in anticipation of whom it could be.

"It's Zephyr, I know you're up Anubis," he said. I quickly headed towards the door and let him in. "Morning, Zephyr. What brings you by?" I asked. He showed no delay in answering.

"Whoa! You evolved already?! That's amazing! Anyways, I came because I think we should make it a habit of grabbing breakfast together in the morning. Oh, and I kinda wanna introduce you to my friends, but I think they might be a bit much for you." He nervously stated in laugher. I quickly narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that, Zephyr." I stated with my arms crossed. He quickly smiled and leaned towards me in slight laughter. "Well, do you honestly wanna sit down with a bunch of amature Pokemon that talk about sex all day." He stated. I immediately blushed and covered my face using my paws.

_Geez, I never thought that was a think! Who honestly just sits around all day and talks about sex?! I mean, I guess it just feels so good that it needs to be talked about, but I wouldn't really know about because I'm still a cute and innocent virgin. Wait?! Hold up, what if I did decide to spend a bit of time with his friends? Would one of them try to flirt with me?! _I thought.

"Oh geez, so many naughty thoughts rushing into my head! I'm not even sure how to respond!" I accidentally stated hugging myself lustfully. It was then that I noticed Zephyr laughing at me. "A-Anyway, let's get going." I stated grabbing Bhasil's Bell necklace and leaving my dorm with Zephyr.

"So, Anubis, did you ever figure out what your classes will be like?" He asked calmly walking beside me. "Of course, but oddly enough, I only have one class, and that's taught by Professor Knight. Do you happen to know him?" I asked looking towards him. Zephyr seemed to giggle a bit before he responded. "I do happen to know _her. _She was my teacher last semester. It's Professor Knight's job to assess the advanced placement freshman. Oh, just a heads up, you class is intentionally going to be small, student-wise." He stated.

_I see. Regardless, I should give it my all today, But I can't help but wonder who'll be in my class. Could the students entering be on the same level as me? No, I shouldn't let those thoughts plague my head. I came here because of my strength, the second I let thoughts like those enter, my focus will definitely weaken._ I thought. Coming back to my senses I suddenly heard Zephyr tell me to watch out! Before I knew it, I found myself bumping into a Charmeleon with a white flames on his tail. We both immediately fell to the ground in front of each other.

The Charmeleon quickly noticed me and stood to his claws. I soon followed. "Hey, sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I stated nervously. He seemed to look at me in irritation. All I could honestly do was smile nervously. At the same time, I noticed a Greninja running up behind him. Zephyr seemed to watch all this as amusement.

"Sphinx, ya' gotta learn to chill sometimes." The Greninja stated. The Charmeleon immediately turned towards him and yelled. "How can I chill when I'm super heated, Sylph?! Ugh, it's whatever! I don't have to waste with losers like them!" He stated brushing past me and Zephyr.

_Rude. I thought._

"He seriously just called me a loser!" Zephyr stated in a slight rage. It was then that I took notice of the Greninja shaking his head in disappointment in front of us. I blushed a bit, this was my first interaction with a Greninja, and for some strange reason I found myself sexually attracted to him.

"Sorry about that y'all, Sphinx can be really rude when he's heated. Try not to take offense to it." Sylph stated. He quickly looked me in the eyes and smiled before walking away. I found myself a bit lustful after the encounter. Slowly, I pulled myself back and looked towards Zephyr.

"Do you know them, Zephyr?" I asked. He looked away from me and exhaled loudly. "Obviously not! You realize they only appeared because plot demanded it." He said visibly irritated. I looked at him seemingly confused. "Zephyr, What are you even talking about?" I asked. "It's nothing! Let's just hurry and get breakfast before you have to head to class. I quickly nodded and followed him.

About thirty minutes later, Zephyr and I could be sitting at Bhasil's favorite spot enjoying our breakfast. He got the Shocking breakfast, while I got the Brawler one. To my surprise, it was packed with Iron. I think the chefs' compensate for Pokemon species as well as type.

As we sat and ate our table was approached by three Pokemon. Elipsy, A Scorbunny, and I wasn't sure of what the last Pokemon was, but he was definitely bulky. I quickly swallowed my food and turned my attention to them.

"Sorry to bother you, Anubis, but these two really wanted to meet you. To my right, is Cindere Suorbunny, and to my left is Oni Gashifu." Elipsy awkwardly stated. I stood from my seat and offered my paw towards them. Cindere shook it excitedly and introduced herself once again.

"Cindere Suorbunny, it's a pleasure to meet ya'. I'm the second seat of the BASC. I know it's early, but I couldn't wait to officially meet ya'. Elipsy told me about how ya' resolved the Bhasil Odxtricity incident. I was impressed and still am. Anubis, if ya' keep this up we might have to offer ya' a position on campus. Unfortunately for you, this big-ol log here, only wanted to check ya' out. Now that I've met ya' I'm quite satisfied. Be safe Anubis, oh and, watch out for king, he can be pretty aggressive when it comes to newcomers. " She stated excitedly in a Galarian accent. Soon, she stepped back and walked away excitedly talking with silent Oni. Elipsy stayed for a moment to speak with me.

"Anubis, the truth of the matter is, people around here really do like heroic Pokemon. I'm completely aware of why you helped Bhasil. If you do follow the path I think you're going on, then best believe that the BASC will be watching you. Anyway, I'd better get going. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast." Elipsy stated leaving me a bit speechless.

"How rude, they didn't even acknowledge me. I mean, am I seriously that much of a background character?" Zephyr stated with a hint of irritation. I quickly sat back down and awkwardly rubbed my head. Zephyr noticed, and stopped eating the little food he had left.

_So the BASC has their eyes on me. I guess that's a good thing, but it all feels a bit stressful. More importantly, I'd like to know more about Cindere and Oni. One seemed overjoyed to meet me, while the other was just silently observing me. Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, nor should I be getting all worked up about that sexy Greninja from earlier. I need to focus on what's important!_

I quickly stuffed the rest of my food in my mouth and stood quickly. "I'm gonna head to class a bit earlier than usual, I'll catch you later, Zephyr." I quickly stated grabbing my things and leaving him behind.

"I guess it really did get to him. Meh, I'm not gonna worry about it. Not my problem anyway." Zephyr casually stated finishing his breakfast joyfully.

As a few minutes passed, I soon found myself standing outside of my classroom. _This is definitely the room, but I did arrive like thirty minutes early. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go in and get myself all settled._

With a quick and sudden knock on the classroom door, I lightly pushed myself against it and entered. To my surprise, I found that the room was spacious, and even more surprisingly, it seemed to have a miniature battlefield inside with rather small bleachers surrounding it. My eyes quickly shined with excitement. It was then that I heard a voice, and with it, felt a strong aura heading towards me.

"Ahem, you must be that student Professor Scendant goes on and on about. Her darling nephew, Anubis Scendant Jacario. I'll admit, it is quite the pleasure to meet you. My name is Lockhart King Augislash, but you can call me Professor King. It's obvious, but you are the first one here, as expected from the Scendant family." She stated greeting me with a handshake.

_I'm shocked that she knows so much about my family name. Frankly, I'm not even completely sure about who is in my family. My dad always told me that I'd eventually meet them, but so far I've only met Lola… Actually, now's the perfect opportunity to ask her about what she knows about my family._

"Professor King, that's actually something I'd like to learn more about. Will you please tell me a bit more about the Scendant family. To be frank, I'm not entirely sure of my family's lore, but I'd love to know as much as possible, won't you please tell me what you know?" I asked excitedly approaching her.

She seemed to giggle briefly before she spoke. "Well, I suppose. After all, we still have a little bit of time before class starts. So, the only thing I know about the Scendant family is that the head of the family has six beautiful daughters. I believe their species are: Lopunny, Hatterene, Gardivoir, Florges, Zoroark, and Lurantis. Obviously, the Gardevoir is named Lola, but I'm unsure of the others." She calmly stated. She looked towards me and found that I was shocked by it all.

"Amazing! Thank you so much, Professor, I had no idea my family was so big." I stated excitedly shaking her hand. But, I quickly stopped when I noticed that same Charmeleon that rudely bumped into me enter the room. He quickly took notice of me releasing the Professor's hand and gazing at him. He returned the stare before he spoke.

"Well if it isn't that weakling that bumped into me earlier. Don't tell me that I'll be sharing this class with a weakling like you!" He stated. In that same instant his tail, glowing with that intimidating white flame, grew brighter.

"Weakling?! Excuse me, but you were the one who ran into me! On top of that, you definitely have a way with words you jerk." I stated loudly. He seemed to laugh and throw his hands behind his head. Slowly, his laughter calmed and he started at me with determined eyes. "If you've got such a problem with it, then why do you come fight me about it." He stated with a wide smirk on his face.

_He can't be serious?! Are the Pokemon attending this school really that thirsty for battle?! _I thought.

"Now this is interesting, regardless, Anubis and Helios, take a seat in the front row of the bleachers. Four others will be joining us before class officially starts, and I'd rather have everyone here before the two of you start a fight." Professor Light stated. Me and the Charmeleon halted our argument and sat were instructed to. Meanwhile the professor continued, but seemed to turn her back towards us. "Helios Lizardon, if I'm not mistaken, you come from a rather well known family as well."

"Yeah, it's whatever though, my bloodline is filed with a bunch of weaklings anyway! I'm here to show them just how weak they are and become the head of my family!" He stated quickly going to obnoxious laughter. I immediately cringed to it all, but quickly collected myself when I noticed the last four students entering one after another.

The first was a Hakamo-o followed by a Lycanroc Midnight, then was a Pichu, and lastly was a Type:Null? They all were quickly instructed to sit by me and Helios. But before then, Professor Knight did a role call.

"Anubis S. Jacario, Helios Lizardon, Cruz Adorachu, Lycan O. Lykarock, Snow Y. Berkamo-o, and lastly Gishaft O. Travalley. Now that you're all here, it's time we began class." She stated ominously.

To Be Continued…


	5. Helios Lizardon

Chapter 5: Helios Lizardon

Character List:

Anubis S. Jacario| Helios Lizardon | Cruz Adorachu| Lycan O. Lykarock| Snow Y. Berkamo-o| Gishaft O. Travalley | Bhasil Odxtricity | Blaze Orcanine

"Welcome to intro to Battle Academia! I will be your instructor, Professor Lockhart you may call me. To start off class we're going to be doing a series of battles between all of you. This will make it easier for me to understand each of your personal and physical strengths. With that being said, Anubis and Helios, the two of you will be battling first. Step into the battlefield and take your side." she calmly stated. Slowly, she left the battlefield and stood by as a referee on the sidelines.

As we took sides, I watched as Helios smirked while he cracked his knuckles at me. I laughed lightly and taunted him. "You might be a Fire-Type, but don't assume you have the advantage over me." I stated.

"You say that now, Anubis, but I can't wait to see what you're saying once I beat you, that is if you're even conscious." He shouted with excitement. I simply smiled and entered a fighting stance, and early waited for the professor to give us the signal to begin.

"The battle will only be concluded once one of you is no longer able to move. Without further interruption, begin!" Professor Lockhart shouted.

Helios didn't hesitate to make the first attack, he immediately ran towards me using Thunder Punch.

_So you want a close ranged battle. Fine. _I thought.

Quickly spawning a large staff shaped like a bone made if aura, I met his attack head on! He was powerful, so powerful that the lighting from his claw alone would occasionally jump up and shock me. I dodged the little I could, and immediately kicked him away!

With little time for him to recover, I jumped towards him. And prepared to slam my staff on his head. In doing so, I hoped to lower his chances of countering, but just before I came into striking range, I quickly noticed a smirk on his face!

_"_That's it Anubis, jump and leave yourself vulnerable," he said almost immediately firing a massive Fire Blast towards me at point blank range!

With very little options left, I had no choice but to take a bit of damage. So, I despawned my staff and used Vacuum Punch to disperse his flames. Emerging from behind it was Sphinx with a fully charged Thunder Punch! Without second thoughts, he punched me hard in the face!

"Choke on that, loser!" He shouted! Sending me flying backwards towards the hard floor. I landed on my back in pain, in addition to that I was paralyzed by his attack!?

My eyes widened in shock as I quickly realized that I've lost the match. Professor Lockhart didn't hesitate to call the match, once she did, Sphinx approached me with a sly smirk on his face.

"I told you you were a weakling. Still, you did pretty good. It's a shame you were so predictable," He said offering a claw to help me up. I accepted it and stood to my paws.

"Hmph, you win this time, but I'm going to get stronger, and I will defeat you Sphinx." I stated staring him in his eyes. He seemed shocked by that, but quickly covered it up with loud and obnoxious laughter. "You keep up that attitude and I might have to make you my rival, Anubis." He stated.

"Ahem, might I remind the two of you that you're still in class. Return to your seats, we still have a few battles that must take place." The Professor stated. We both immediately ended our conversation and returned to our respective seats.

As class progressed, I was able to watch the other students closely during combat. Many of them seemed to be on the same skill level as me and Sphinx. As painful as it is to mention it, they all performed outstandingly, however, the victor was decided by simple mistakes similar to the one I made.

Before I knew it, class had come to an end and our only assignment was merely to improve, as next class we would be focusing on our downfalls in battle.

Just as I was preparing to leave the classroom, Professor Lockhart called me over to her.

"Anubis, I'll be quick. Your battle with Sphinx was disappointing. You seemed to have the upper hand at first, but you became so predictable that Sphinx used that to lure you into a trap. Anubis, you appear to be of the Scendant family, they're literally one of the strongest family, strength-wise, in the Kosmos Region. I'm sorry to say, but if you allow yourself to continue with the energy you've brought to class today, you _will_ disgrace your family, along with its name. You're dismissed." She stated.

I quickly found myself speechless and disappointed in myself. Speechless, I simply returned to my dorm and layed on my bed in thought.

_Damn it! First day of class and I'm already disappointing my professor. It sucks that I'm just now learning about my family's reputation at the pressure it has behind it. Ugh, it's not even about that, I just want to get better, I want to become a strong Pokemon, but I'm not even sure I can after today's performance._

I slowly turned on my side in anger and noticed a letter being slid underneath my door. It stopped just before it could go under my bed. I slowly climbed out of bed to grab and read it. The first thing I noticed was some extremely fancy handwriting on the front of it stating that it was addressed to me. I quickly opened it and found a single sheet of paper inside bearing a phone number.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called the number in anticipation. My heart raced anxiety as the ringing went on for about thirty second. The moment it stopped I spoke up.

"Hello? Who's this? I received a letter with only this number inside," Anubis said dropping the paper on his bed. Suddenly, he heard the laughter of a familiar voice.

"Good, then Elipsy did just want I wanted him to. It's good to hear from you Anubis, believe it or not I've actually missed you." Bhasil Odxtricity stated calmly.

Anubis immediately perked up to the sound of Bhasil's voice. He tightened his grip on his phone, and smiled warmly while he spoke. "Bhasil, I've gotta ask, are you okay, did you manage to sort out your situation with Wrath?" Anubis asked.

"I did. I'll be returning to school tomorrow afternoon, so when I get back let's spend some time together. I wanna talk to you about a few things in person, so just hang in there for another half day." Bhasil stated.

Anubis smirked and let off a light chuckle.

Bhasil quickly caught Anubis's laughter.

"W-what's so funny? I'm being serious, Anubis." He stated. Anubis quickly responded.

"Bhasil, you wouldn't happen to be developing feelings for me, would you?" Anubis asked playfully.

"Why didn't I see you taking this that way. Ugh, no, I don't have feelings for you, but you are a person I'd like to keep close to me. Listen, I'll speak with you tomorrow, don't do anything stupid." Bhasil stated blushing. He quickly ended the call.

Meanwhile at Bhasil's house, he could be seen holding his phone just above his heart in heat. "Damn that guy! I just got out of a serious relationship, and here I am already wanting to screw someone I just met," he said placing his phone on his bed and reaching for a nearby bottle of lube.

Back at The Battle Academia, Anubis could be seen resting on his bed with a wide smile on his face. I'm _glad I met Bhasil, he's a really cool guy, best of all he doesn't seem like he's using me for anything, which is always a plus. Still, he did just get out of that relationship with Wrath, I wouldn't be too surprised though if tomorrow he comes looking for comfort. _

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of claws scratching at my door.

"Huh? Who's there," I asked, climbing out of my bed and walking towards the door.

"Are you Anubis? One of Zephyr's friends? If so, I have an important favor to ask you, it's about Zephyr." The voice said.

_About Zephyr, huh? I suppose I'll give this person a chance to tell me what's wrong. _

I opened the door quickly and noticed a rather big Growlithe sitting outside the door with a worried expression on his face.

"So, you willing to hear me out?" He asked.

I invited him into the room to sit and talk, I sat on my bed while he stood in front of the closed door.

"Well you said this was about Zephyr, what's wrong, is he in some sort of trouble? But before that, I didn't catch your name?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, my name's Blaze Orcanine. I came because I saw how close you and Zephyr were the other day. He never acts like that, not even around his other friends..." Blaze stated.

_Wow, it sounds like he stalks Zephyr on the daily. I honestly didn't notice anyone following us around yesterday. _I thought while he spoke.

"...I came because I need your help convincing Zephyr that Jin is just using him," he said sounding almost desperate.

I was shocked to hear that. His tone, his body, and even his aura all flared up with passion. I could tell that he truly meant what he was saying, but even so, Zephyr's really happy with Jin. It's hard to believe what's really true right now. _I should probe him for more information._ I thought.

"Blaze, how do you know that? What makes you think that Jin's just using him?" I asked.

Blaze immediately flared up again in response.

"It's Because Jin already has a boyfriend named Rex! Jin's using Zephyr to get what he wants, he tricking him into buying him pointless shit, and even giving him money for who knows what reasons! I've tried to tell Zephyr, but Jin's always there stopping me! I've gotten to the point where I even attack Jin out of the blue on the fields just to get Zephyr to listen to me, but he never does! No matter how bad I hurt Jin he's always going back to him, and never listening to me. Anubis, I can't save Zephyr from Jin, but you can, please help me save the Pokemon I love!" He stated bowing in front of me in tears.

My eyes widened in shock of it all. Blaze's aura was radiating with months of pain, I couldn't stand by and watch, I had to do something.

Quickly climbing out of my bed, I kneeled in front of Blaze and lifted his head with my paw. With the two of us locked in eye contact I smiled widely towards him.

"I'll help you. Zephyr's my friend, and I don't want to go on being blissfully ignorant of this situation. Let's deal with this together. Afterwards you can confess your feelings to Zephyr, I'm sure he'd listen then." I stated smiling.

To Be Continued...


	6. Blaze Orcanine

Chapter 6: Blaze Orcanine

Character List:

|Anubis S. Jacario | Blaze Orcanine | Snow Y. Berkamo | Rinn D. Slyaroark | Zephyr Oixray | Jin Mufernape | Elipsy Jeevee |

Meanwhile, Zephyr could be seen in the dining hall with two of his close friends. To his left, a Hakamo-o named Snow Y. Berkamo, and to his right, a shiny Zoaroark named Rinn D. Slyaroark.

Rinn suddenly exhaled loudly hinting towards Zephyr and Snow that he wanted their attention. Zephyr didn't seem to notice, neither did Snow, they both seemed too busy eating to pay him mind. Run noticed this and quickly slid Zephyr and Snow's food trays away from them, and laid out on the table in front of them exhaling even louder than before.

"I said, Ugh," Rinn stated. Snow quickly got annoyed by him. He stood slamming his claws on the table.

"Geez, Rinn, can you not act like a drama queen for like one day," He shouted, followed by growling. Rinn slowly lifted his head towards Snow and stuck his tongue out taunting him.

Before Snow could lash out on him, Zephyr stopped them both. "Snow, try to remember that we're in public, and Rinn, you _have_ been acting like a bitch lately. Did something happen?" He asked.

Rinn immediately perked up, and returned to sitting properly in his seat beside Zephyr.

"I'm glad you finally asked. Anyway, I broke up with Drago, so now I need a new boyfriend." He calmly stated. Snow finished his food and stood from the table in slight annoyance.

"You're so annoying, Rinn! You go through guys like they're disposable tools. How could you treat people like that, it's horrible," Snow shouted, and quickly left the dining hall. Rinn seemed speechless.

"Geez, who's eating him out. He's normally able to deal with my crap. Then again, he has been more edgy ever since Jin started putting those rules on you," Rinn said calmly. Zephyr exhaled standing.

"This has nothing to do with me and Jin. Anyway, Rinn, don't you know how to read the mood of things?"

Rinn stood with Zephyr and headed towards the exit of the dining hall beside him. However, the moment they exited, they were stopped by Blaze and Anubis.

I quickly smiled at the sight of Zephyr, and spoke with relief. "Zephyr, finally, we found you." However, Zephyr ignored me, and simply narrowed his eyes at Blaze.

Before I could speak again, Zephyr asked me why I was Blaze. His tone grew dark and angered.

The shiny Zoaroark next to him seemed to smirk with joy. "Say Zephyr, didn't you say that the next time you caught Blaze this close you'd-." Rinn was quickly interrupted by Zephyr charging his electricity.

Blaze took a slight step backwards with a worried expression.

_Blaze? He seemed so determined about this a moment ago. Then again, the person he loves is right in front of him preparing to attack him. I don't blame him for being worried. _I thought.

I quickly stepped in front of Blaze and opened my arms towards Zephyr. "Zephyr, stop this. He only wants to talk. He didn't come here to fight," I stated, confidently stepping in front of Blaze.

Zephyr simply growled in anger. His fur spiked and radiated with electricity. "What do you know, Anubis, you only just got here! You know, I just remembered the one thing I hate most about you… It's how you have that damned habit of getting involved when nobody needs you." Zephyr shouted!

He immediately dashed towards us using Wild Charge!

Rinn's eyes opened in excitement. He quickly stated that he wanted in and dashed towards us as well.

However, before Blaze and I could react, Elipsy suddenly teleported in between us. He raised his head lightly, and with that, the gem on his head began to glow, halting myself, Blaze, Rinn, and Zephyr with Telekinesis. "As a member of the BASC I cannot allow this fight to continue in such a sensitive area. However, since tensions are so high here, I will allow this fight to continue, but only on the Battlefield. Prepare yourselves for Teleportation." He stated calmly.

A second before we all were teleported to the Battle Arena, Elipsy looked backwards towards me with an upset expression.

_What's with that face? Is he upset with me or something? Regardless, I have to deal with one problem at a time. Anyway, I'll have to get focused right away, the second we're teleported, the fight will resume. I'll need to knock out that Zoaroark, and put Zephyr in a position in which he'll have no choice but to listen Blaze and I. _I thought, suddenly appearing with the others on the Rock-Type Battlefield!?

Zephyr's attack continued, but instead of going for me, he targeted Blaze. At the same time, I found myself being rushed by that Zoaroark!? I quickly block his claw slash with a long bone of aura.

"_Wow_, Zephyr has so many cute friends, I get so envious just thinking about them. You know, I'm actually looking for a boyfriend right now, are you _interested_," Rinn asked lustfully.

I immediately blushed and forced him back a bit. Rinn smirked and taunted me playfully.

"Well, Anubis, wanna be my new plaything," he stated lustfully smirking.

_Geez, what's with this guy, he's like that one overly gay character in a story nobody ever reads… I'm honestly not sure of how I should deal with him. Wait a moment! If I can just brush past that personality of his, I'm sure I'll be able to beat him. Then, I'll be able to help out Blaze. _I thought.

I quickly collected myself, and spawned another bone of aura in my other paw. Now ready to fight, I narrowed my eyes at Rinn. He seemed to smirk excitedly and dash towards me using Shadow Claw.

He wasn't very fast, I was able to see all his attacks coming before they could even land. Using that to my advantage, I quickly bone rushed him during one of his wide swings and took advantage him.

With Rinn being a bit disoriented by the attack, I followed up with more Fighting-Type attacks until he was no longer able to move. Once I knew for sure that he'd be down for the count, I exhaled loudly and stated that I didn't expect the fight to be so easy. Immediately afterwards, my attention was caught by a loud explosion coming from Zephyr and Blaze's fight.

Both Blaze and Zephyr could be seen with scratches covering their body.

"Zephyr, I'm just asking you to listen to what I have to say. I never wanted to fight you." Blaze stated painfully.

"I don't care! Why don't you just stand there and let me knock you out already," Zephyr said, pouncing towards Blaze who didn't seem to have a guard up.

Before Zephyr could land his attack, I jumped in the way and protected Blaze by using Protect. I immediately followed up rapidly spawning large bones of aura and ramming them in the ground in a binding way around Zephyr.

"There, now you won't have a choice but to listen to what Blaze has to say. Honestly, Zephyr, didn't you stop to think that maybe what Blaze has to say to you, held some importance about you? I get that I'm still very new here, and that I don't have the right to interfere with Pokemon the way I have been, but, when I see people hurting inside, I can't just do nothing about them, not when I have the option to help them." I stated, stepping away from Zephyr, and letting Blaze pass me to approach him.

As I did, I watched as Zephyr's aura began to calm in thought of what I said.

_Damn, there's no escaping it now, I'll have no choice but to listen to Blaze now. I'm sorry Jin, I wasn't able to keep him away like you wanted._ He thought.

Blaze approached Zephyr calmly and took a deep inhale before he spoke. His eyes narrowed with seriousness, and his aura stabilized.

"Zephyr, I was fine with not getting involved, but after what I saw happen to you, I couldn't stand by anymore. I desperately tried to take action, but everytime I did, Jin kept getting in the way. I'm sorry, I really am about what I did, but this was the only way you'd listen to me. I couldn't bare to see you in the state I saw you in a week ago," he said, watching as Zephyr's ears rose in interest.

"A week ago? You wouldn't happen to be talking about that little falling out I had with Jin would you?" Zephyr asked concerningly. He seemed to stare into Blaze's eyes with anticipation of the foreseeable climax of what he wants to tell Zephyr.

_Well, here it comes, the moment Blaze has been waiting for. You can do it Blaze, I believe in you._ I thought with a smile on my face.

Blaze took a small step forward for dramatic effect before speaking. "That was hardly a _falling out_, Zephyr, the reason he acted the way he did, and the reason he keeps you so distant from your real friends is because, he's-Agh!"

Suddenly, Jin could be jumping from nowhere and Blaze Kicking Blaze in the face?!

I shouted Blaze's name and rushed over towards him to see if he was okay. I quickly found that he was unconscious and had a dislocated jaw?! I quickly looked back at Jin releasing Zephyr from my Bone Rush binding. He quickly kissed Zephyr on the forehead, and told him to wait while he took care of me. Zephyr asked him not to, but he didn't listen.

Jin quickly looked towards me in irritation and entered into a fighting stance. "Anubis, you sided with Blaze. I don't care if you are an old friend of Zephyr's, I won't let anyone destroy my relationship with Zephyr," he shouted dashing towards me.

To Be Continued...


	7. To Grow Fat Wild With Desire

Chapter 7: To Grow Fat With Emotion

Character List:

|Aunbis S. Jacario | Zephyr Oixray | Jin Mofernape | Blaze Orcanine | Lola Scendant |

I quickly braced myself, and blocked his fist with a single bone of aura. On contact I was immediately able to read his aura "Ruin? From what I can you don't give a damn about Zephyr or his feelings," I shouted. I immediately forced him back and rushed towards him while he was trying to collect himself.

"You don't know a damn thing Anubis, so stop getting involved. You know what, I don't care anymore. I'm gonna hurt you so bad that you'll have no choice, but to leave this Academia," Jin shouted quickly standing and avoiding my swift swings.

Meanwhile nearby, Blaze could be seen beginning to wake up. Zephyr noticed him and called over an on guard nurse to help him, but as he did, Zephyr noticed that Blaze had tears in his eyes, and was looking with him with a concerned expression.

That bothered Zephyr. Slowly, he turned his attention to the fight between me and Jin and listened to us while we were battling.

"Jin, why did you sneak attack Blaze like that? You know that dirty," I asked, holding my fighting stance. Jin stopped for a moment and answered me in iration. "There is no such thing as dirty in a fight! And besides, that bastard had it coming, he's always trying to tell Zephyr bullshit rumors." he said.

I smirked calmly. "Why would you be concerned about something that's not true, Jin? That alone tells me that you're definitely hiding something from Zephyr. Which brings me to you, Zephyr. Look, I'm not about to go any further into this. I came to help Blaze, but now that he's gone, I have no reason to be here. Zephyr, this is probably the only chance you have for Jin to be real with you, so take advantage of it. I'll be going now." I said, lowering my guard, and leaving the battlefield. I immediately headed towards the Infirmary to meet up with Blaze.

Meanwhile, Zephyr pulled Jin away from the battlefield and into a private space located in the nearby forest behind the campus.

"Jin, I need you to answer me wholeheartedly. What was your reason for wanting to be my mate?" Zephyr asked sternly, with a slight hint of regret in his voice.

Jin merely looked at him and hesitated to speak. He quickly rubbed the back of his head, and closed one eye before speaking. "You see, it's because I really-," Jin was stopped by shooting a bolt of electricity at the ground near him.

Zephyr's body seemed to tremble with pain in realization of what was really going on between him and Jin. "Jin, you're lying to me. I can finally see it, and I can smell it. You've never been in love with me, you saw me as a tool. You tricked me into buying you things, and even using me for your own selfish wants. You-You're a horrible person, and I never want to ever see you again! If I do then have Arceus as my witness, I will kill you! Now get out of sight," he shouted, immediately falling to the ground in tears.

Jin didn't hesitate to walk away. He said nothing, and didn't even bother to look back. He merely left Zephyr there crying at the edge of the forest alone.

Elsewhere, in the Infirmary, Anubis could be seen entering Blaze's private room. To his surprise, he notices his Aunt Lola, healing Blaze to near perfect condition.

"A-Auntie, what in the world are you doing here," I said in shock and confusion. She seemed to giggle and turn towards me. "Well, my darling Nephew, I came because I wanted to see you. I heard from Elispy that you were prioritizing things that you didn't need to be getting involved with. Let's resume this conversation elsewhere, if we continue here, we might wake up Blaze," She stated smiling warmly.

_Aunt Lola, she's without a doubt my favorite aunt, but she's also the scariest. She just really knows how to put people in their place using her passive aggressive tone. Now that we're in the privacy of her classroom, I'd better prepare for a scolding. _

I immediately tensed up to the sight of Aunt Lola standing in front of me with her eyes slightly narrowing directly into mine. I quickly shut my eyes nervously.

"Anubis Ascendant Jacario! Shame on you, You've been so preoccupied with helping other people that you've neglected to help yourself. I don't want to hear that bull about how helping others makes you feel better, that simply won't slide this time. You're Ascendant, I hate to use the family name on you like that, but you must understand that our family has a reputation to uphold here at The Battle Academia. Anubis, please, I understand why you do what you do, but for the sake of me, your mother, and your father, please give your full attention to class. Only once you've reached the top of it, will I allow you to freely go back to helping others. Do we have a deal," she asked, calming herself and opening her arms towards me with a smile.

When I opened my eyes, I immediately embraced her and apologized. I put helping others above helping myself again. I need to remember that I came to the Battle Academia because I wanted to get stronger, not to become some full-time hero.

"I swear Auntie, you really know how to talk some sense into me." I stated, stepping back a bit and smiling. She simply giggled and walked towards her desk. "Now, since you're in the right mindset, let me first say. I'm so proud of you! It's your second day here and you already evolved into a beautiful Lucario! I get that this is sudden, but we must have a battle. I need to know how much stronger you've gotten now that you're fully evolved, and I must know exactly how much you were hiding from Professor Lockhart." She stated quickly and with excitement.

Without a seconds' hesitation, she stepped on the red side of her classroom's miniature battlefield. I positioned myself on the blue side and entered into a fighting stance.

"Anubis, the moment this coin hits the ground the battle will begin." She stated, tossing it high into the air.

Before the coin hit the ground, Lola smiled and launched a powerful Moon Blast towards Anubis! He quickly spawned his large aura bone and swing at the ball. He seemed to have a hard time trying to deflect it, however, just before it began to move backwards in his favor, Lola shot it with another one, causing them both to explode at point blank range on Anubis.

He was launched backwards to the edge of the battlefield, but quickly recovered himself. Slowly, his aura began to ignite with a strange color. Lola smirked in excitement. "Tell me, my darling Nephew, how are you feeling at this very instance." Lola asked, crossing her arms slowly in joy.

Anubis looked at himself and noticed the oddly colored aura engulfing him. "I don't really know. I feel, angry, happy, a little scared to lose, and above all else I have this annoying urge to try as hard as I can to beat you." He stated immediately dashing towards Lola using extreme speed!

Lola smirked casually and dodged to the side, however, Anubis saw this coming and punched her in the back, using force palm, stunning her. Temporarily paralyzed by this, Lola found herself vulnerable. She smiled calmly and laughed. Slowly, Anubis was able to notice the pendant she had tucked away so casually!?

"Tell me Anubis, do you know what it is your father spends all his time researching?" She asked slowly standing. Anubis jumped back and watched cautiously. "No, I do my best to not pry into his work, but I bet it has something to do with that pendant of yours." He stated.

Now standing tall, Lola lovingly touched her pendant and became engulfed in an overwhelmingly bright light?!

Her voice filled with lust and passion as her body began to transform right in front of Anubis. "He dedicates so much of his time to the mysterious phenomenon known as Mega evolution! Mega Evolution, is a way for final stage Pokemon to evolve even further than they already have, however, normally, this power cannot be used unless a powerful bond between human and Pokemon is present and abundant, but because of your father, we Pokemon are able to use it to its full potential under certain conditions." She shouted emerging as a beautiful Mega Gardevoir.

Anubis seemed dumbfounded by it all. Slowly, Lola rubbed her face lustfully and smiled towards Anubis.

"Only through the strongest emotion in said Pokemon, is this even possible, that combined with the strange aura of this country can make nearly anything possible, even dynamax." She continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just get so excited in this state that I end up talking for longer than I need. Come, my darling Nephew, Anubis Jacario Scendant, you are challenged by Pokemon Professor, Lola Scendant." Lola immediately dashed towards Anubis in blinding speeds and punched him hard in the gut! However, Anubis positioned his scythe in a way that allowed him to reduce the damage he took, unfortunately, the scythe shattered and he fell to the ground.

Lola grabbed him with Telekinesis and violently threw him around the battlefield! After the seven slam, Lola brought him close and began to charge an overpowered Moon Blast unbelievably close to him.

Anubis's eyes widened in shock. He tried his hardest to break free, but was unable to. Nearing completion, Anubis noticed just how close he was to her legs. He quickly formed a white bone of aura and tripped her. As she fell, she launched the Moon Blast towards the ceiling intentionally. Anubis didn't notice this, but he quickly put her into a gentle choke hold.

Lola laughed loudly to this.

"I've got you now. Please forfeit, Auntie, I don't want you getting hurt." He calmly stated. Lola slowly tapped out smiling. Anubis released her and fell backwards to his butt in exhaust. Lola's Mega Evolution faded, as it did, she kneeled in front of Anubis to heal him.

To Be Continued...


	8. Love is Complicated

Chapter 8: Love Is Complicated

Character List:

| Anubis S. Jacario | Snow Y. Berkamo-o | Zephyr Oixray | Blaze Orcanine |

A few moments after being healed by Lola, Anubis, soon left her classroom with a slight smile on his face.

Taking a blind step forward, Anubis, accidentally bumped into another student, head on, and fell on top of him. As the two opened their eyes. They quickly found each other gazing into one another's eyes.

Mere seconds later, Anubis rubbed his head, and quickly found himself sitting up on the Hakamo-o's lap. He panicked and climbed off the Hakamo-o nervously.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Anubis stated.

The Hakamo-o looked a bit confused, and a bit lockstruck by Anubis. He blushed and stood to his claws nervously looking at Anubis. He seemed hesitant to speak.

I should be the one apologising to him. I saw him coming towards me and didn't even bother to move outta' the way, but, in my defense, how could I have moved away when he's just so entrancing. That silky blue fur, beautiful pink paw pads, attractive muscles, and best of all his purple eyes! Wait? Purple eyes, that's not the normal eye color for Lucario.

Snow quickly realised that Anubis was speaking with him and panicked a bit.

"N-No, I was the one that wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry. My name is Snow Berkamo-o. Is it alright if I know yours." He asked softly.

Anubis smiled warmly before answering. "It's Anubis. Anubis Jacario, and it's a pleasure to meet you Snow." He stated with a slight giggle in his voice.

Snow blushed nervously.

"Anubis, huh. That's a cute name. Say, would you join me for dinner? I haven't eaten yet, and I'd like to take that time to get to know you better. T-That's if you'll let me," he stated seemingly frantic.

Anubis seemed a bit shocked by this, but he quickly tired himself before responding.

"Dinner? So this'll technically be like a date right. Alright, show me a good time, Snow." Anubis said with joy in his voice.

Elsewhere, Zephyr could be seen entering Blaze's infirmary room. Blaze seemed to be just awakening. He noticed Zephyr sitting calmly in front of his bed. It was clear that he had been crying..

"You knew this whole time, didn't you, Blaze?" He asked.

Blaze looked towards Zephyr and nodded calmly, but he was shocked to see that Zephyr had started to cry.

"Zephyr… I knew what Jin was up too long before the two of you even started to date. That's why in the past I came off as so defensive when you were involved. I knew this shit would happen, and so, I tried my best to protect you, but Jin knew what I was up, and so he deceived you into thinking that you shouldn't be listening to me," Blaze said slowly leaving his bed to stand and face Zephyr.

"I'm sorry, for everything I did to you. I guess I really was blindly in love with him. I wish I had listened to you. I wish I didn't hurt you the way I did," he said staring to cry again.

Blaze watched calmly as Zephyr cried, but not for very long. After about a minute, he moved closer, and nuzzled with Zephyr's wet nose.

Zephyr looked up at him confused at first, but soon gazed into his dark blue eyes.

"Zephyr, please hear me out. I want to be your boyfriend. We can go as slow as you want, and do things however you want. I promise that I won't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do. Please Zephyr, let me do this for you. I love you too much to standby and let you suffer like that again." Blaze said crying into Zephyr's mane.

Zephyr hesitated before he spoke. "Blaze, I'm not sure I'm even capable of being in a relationship right now, but, if you're really willing to help me out, to help put me back together, then, I'll be willing to let you close to me. Just don't hurt me, Blaze, I don't know what I'll do with myself if I get hurt like that again." He said slowing his tears.

Blaze sand nothing at first, he merely nuzzled with Zephyr a bit more to comfort him. After a few moments, Zephyr had completely stopped crying and merely rested on Blaze.

With a low and soft mumble, Blaze whispered into Zephyr's ear that he'd be everything Zephyr wanted. Deep down, Zephyr felt that this was true, and finally accepted Blaze.

As he was being embraced by Blaze, Zephyr thought. I was so stupid for continuing that relationship with Jin. Deep down, I knew he wasn't honest, but yet I still stayed with him. What's wrong with me? How could have been so stupid? I should have listened to Blaze. I should have taken action when the warning signs became inevitable. I know the pain I've endured today will never fade, but at least I have Blaze to help soothe that pain.

Suddenly, Zephyr began to glow bright with the light of evolution. Blaze stepped back in shock, and watched in amazement of it all. Within seconds Zephyr appeared as a nimble Luxray. His intemidating eyes narrowed on Blaze.

Blaze stepped back a bit more visibly nervous. He quickly bumbed into the medical bed behind him and halted, before he could do anything else, Zephyr kissed him lovingly.

"I need a nap. Come be a good guard dog while I do so." Zephyr stated leaving the infrimary with Blaze following him.

To Be Continued...


	9. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens!

Character List: | Anubis S. Jacario | Snow Y. Berkamo-o | Cindere O. Suorbunny | Bhasil Odxtricity | Blaze Orcanine | Spencer S. Jacario | Lucy J. Scendant |

After a delicious dinner with Snow, Anubis soon headed back towards his dorm. Snow tagged along, but only to ensure that Anubis got back to his room safely, or so he claimed, regardless, Anubis allowed it.

"You're such a gentleman, Snow. Thank you for walking me back, but you really didn't need to," I nervously stated, halting just outside my dorm.

"Y-yeah, I know, b-but there was something I wanted to ask you that I couldn't really say while we were eating… I think now's a good time though." He said nervously.

I tilted my head to my side slightly and smiled, and watched curiosity as Snow prepared to speak again.

"Well, I was just wondering, if maybe the next time the two of us had some free time, that we could spend a bit of _private _time together." He stated.

_P-Private time_?!

I nervously adjusted my posture, and turned my back towards him to hide my blush. "D-Definitely, I'm looking forward to it, Snow. Good night, and thank you for the fun time," I said entering my room and closing the door behind me quickly.

_I know I might be jumping the gun a bit, but if he ends up being my first, well, I don't I'll have any regrets. _

"Phew, now that that's over, I think I'll head to bed early tonight to have a little training tomorrow at the battle arena. I'm still a bit dumbfounded by its size though," I said climbing into bed.

The next day, after waking up, washing up, and eating breakfast, Anubis could be seen doing a light workout on the Steel Type battlefield, when he's suddenly approached by an excited looking Cinderace.

"There ya' are! Ya' remember me, doncha'," she asked excitedly pointing towards her face adorably. I awkwardly laughed for a moment.

"Yeah, I remember you, you're Cindere, second seat of the BASC. Wait, hold up?! What's a student council member want with me," I shouted nervously.

Cindere laughed at me, but quickly calmed herself and wore a big smile. "It's simple really, I came because… I wanted to fight you," she shouted suddenly kicking a pyro ball at me!

With little reaction time, I dodged it and braced for a counter attack, but before I realized it, she had already moved?! I quickly looked around, but found nothing. It was then that I felt her aura quickly heading downwards towards me!

_She used Bounce!_

I quickly looked up and used protect just in time! She landed on my shielding aura and began to use double kick repeatedly!

"How very impressive, not many Pokemon here could see through that last attack of mine," she said calmly leaping away from and kicking another pyro ball at me!

"This time I won't be dodging," I shouted spawning a large bat of aura, and hitting the pyro ball back towards her! "Homerun! Eh?!" I said watching as she jumped towards the ball, flipping, and kicking it back towards me?! This time it was bigger, and it seemed to have a really scary face on it!

The ball hit me in the chest, and sent me flying towards the end of the battlefield. I quickly found it hard to stand after taking that attack. Slowly, looking up in pain I noticed Cindere approach me.

"Please don't tell me that that's all ya' got. Don't go and disappoint me like that, Anubis." She stated with a sad expression on her face.

_I might be down, but I'm not out, I still have a bunch of fight left in me!_

In an instant, I used extreme speed to stand and trip, Cindere. She seemed surprised by this. In that moment, I used force palm and struck her in the chest. This knocked her back a bit but didn't paralyze her.

Slowly, she stood tall again, and didn't seem to have a scratch on her?! "Darn, it would seem that you still aren't as strong as I need ya' to be. Guess that means that we'll just have to push ya' harder." She said taking a big leap backwards and performing some weird hand movement.

I could do nothing, but stand there in confusion. I've never encountered anyone doing something like that. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice yell my name from far behind.

"Anubis, you moron, she's using a Z-Move! You need to block or run!" It said.

Suddenly, Cindere started to glow with a rainbow light. "This is checkmate Anubis, Teehee. Infernal Overdrive!" She shouted releasing a massive fire ball that kept growing in size the closer it got to me!

Unable to block from sheer fear, I fell to my knees watching as my unavoidable death quickly approached. I shut my eyes seconds before impact, but found that it never hit me. Instead I felt a powerful aura looming over me. I slowly looked up and found myself looking at a massive Pokemon?!

I immediately feel to my butt in shock of it all. It was then that I noticed the Pokemon's cinged hand.

_It must have protected me. _

Suddenly, I heard a loud whistle coming from Cindere. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Gigantimaxing isn't allowed on campus, Bhasil! Do you want me to report you," she shouted.

_Wait?! She just said Bhasil?! No way, could that big Pokemon really have been Bhasil?_

Suddenly, the Gigantimax wore off, and Bhasil could be seen returning to his normal size and form.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's not allowed, but look what what you were doing. You were literally using Infernal Overdrive on a Pokemon significantly weaker than you. You could have killed him, Cindere." Bhasil stated in an irritated tone. Cindere merely stuck her lips out and turned her head stating that she had no idea what he's talking about.

"For a student council member, you're a real mess. Anyway, why were you fighting him in the first place. You can at least tell me that, can't you?" Bhasil asked. Cindere turned and smiled widely towards him.

"I needed to test him. Elipsy told me that Anubis had some crazy strong power stored within him, I wanted to see it that was true… Luckily for you Anubis, that much is true, I sensed that aura in your attacks, however, you don't seem to have access to it." She stated examining me, but as she lifted my arm I cried out in pain. She quickly apologized.

Bhasil exhaled loudly, and stated that he would ensure that I got treatment in the Infirmary. Soon after, we left the battlefields.

After my wounds were treated, Bhasil and I headed towards his dorm to catch up. When we arrived I immediately flopped on his bed, and turned my attention to him sitting on the couch.

"Bhasil, you have to tell me about that thing you did, I think Cindere called it, Gigantimaxing?" I asked. Bhasil seemed to exhale as if he were bored.

"Yeah, Dynamaxing and Gigantimaxing are a special phenomenon given to certain Pokemon born in the Galar Region, where I was born. That's all I know about it." He said calmly.

My eyes immediately radiated with excitement! I leaped from his bed and jumped in his face. "No way, I had no idea you were Galarian! Bhasil, you have to tell me everything, like is it really true that people over there are tea addicts, and most importantly, how's that Rose human? Is he as nice as everyone says he is?!" I asked continuously throwing more questions at him.

Slowly, Bhasil began to blush at the sight of me so close to him. He began to fantasie unknowingly. Slowly, his gaze narrowed on Anubis's soft looking lips. His heart began to race, and he felt the uncontrollable urge to grab Anubis.

"U-Um, Bhasil, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Slowly, Bhasil hands pulled Anubis towards him on to to his lap. The two faced each other in heat, and slowly moved their lips closer to each other. Within a matter of seconds, the two could be seen passionately making out. Anubis seemed to have a hard time adjusting to Bhasil's thicc tongue being in his mouth, it was much larger than his own, and speaking of larger things, Anubis stareded to feel Bhasil's erection peaking from his vent.

It was then that Bhasil awoke from his fantasy and quickly covered his vent in hopes Anubis wouldn't notice! "Yeah, yeah! Most of that stuff is true about the Galar Region," he said in nervous laugher, however, Anubis wasn't buying it.

"Geez, it would be nice of you to pay a little bit of attention to me when I'm speaking to you Bhasil." I poured stepping away from and resting on his bed.

He seemed to sit up from the couch and shoot a warm smile towards me. "You have no idea how much I actually think about you, Anubis. Anyway, has anyone tried to, you know." He said doing some strange hand gestures.

I copied his gesture, simply to get a kick out of it. "What do you mean by that," I asked.

Without hesitation, he clarified by asking: "Has anyone tried to ask you out?"

I sat back on his bed and looked out the window with a warm smile in thought of Snow and our lovely conversation last night at the dining hall. "Actually, just yesterday, a Hakamo-o from my class asked me out on a dinner date. It wasn't really romantic, but it did make me want to be around him more." I stated lightly with a light blush.

"Oh, I see. Well, what's the plan then, are you going to pursue a relationship with him?" Bhasil asked calmly glancing towards me. I nervously stated that I didn't know yet, and that I was tempted. As time marched on the two of us continued to have casual conversation with each other.

Meanwhile, back in the beautiful town known as Florence, Spencer could be seen ending a seemingly stressful call. Lucy quickly noticed how tense he was from it and approached him. She rubbed his back and asked what was wrong.

Slowly, he looked towards his beautiful wife and kissed her. "That was just the leader of Team Fernal, Prometheus Orpzardon." He stated shallowly.

Lucy stepped back in slight shock of hearing his name. "What in the world could Prometheus possibly want with you, surely he's not after your research." She asked. Spencer quickly took a seat and rubbed his head.

"It is possible that's what they want, but I don't understand how they would even know about that, and in such little time. At least, Anubis isn't around to get involved in this," he said starting to feel the weight of the threat placed on him.

Back at the Battle Academia, Blaze could be seen in Zephyr's room watching him as he sleeps.

_I envy you so much Zephyr. I just wish I was strong enough to protect you from people like Jin… I think I know what I have to do. I'll have to evolve if I really wanna help out Zephyr. _"It's settled then, tomorrow, I'll be going into town to buy a Fire Stone." He mumbled.

To Be Continued...


	10. Secret Factor Chapter 10

(OddslayerFenrir:) " Before this chapter starts, I'd like to begin by thanking you for the time you've taken to read my story. I truly am grateful, my dearest reader. As a result of this milestone being reached, this chapter will be very special, I hope you in particular enjoy this."

SF Chapter 10: The Stories Converge

Character List:

|Teransu F. Latiselec| Lycan O.| Lykaios O.| Tidal O.| Solarize O.| Terravok O.| Omega | Escutcheon O.| Blaster O.| Robinhood O. | Zamatius O. | Wyvern O.| Slifer O. | Blight | Spencer S. Jacario | Lucy S. Jacario |

About a week ago in a lovely little house located somewhere not far from Hau'oli city and Iki town, a dark skinned Pokemon trainer is seen resting in his room with two of his three Lycanroc. A Lycanroc Midnight could be seen poking him in the cheek repeatedly. He seems to be trying to get his attention

"Hey, Teransu, what are you thinking about, you've been daydreaming all day, it's a bit depressing you know." Lycan, the Lycanroc Midnight, stated continuing to poke at his trainer casually. Immediately, yawning could be heard from the Lycanroc Dusk, who was laying on his trainer's bed beside him.

"Lycan, leave him alone. When he's ready to move he'll move. Until then, stop pestering him." Lykaios, the Lycanroc Dusk, stated glaring at his younger brother Lycan.

Suddenly, they noticed their trainer Teransu stand and stretch loudly. "Okay, I've figured out what we're going to do next. Lycan, Lykaios, unfortunately it'll involve Anubis again." He stated casually. Lycan sighed loudly and fell to the ground exhausted.

"Why him again, I thought we dealt with all the anomally surrounding him," he said. Teransu quickly placed his hand on his chin and spoke.

"No unfortunately, but if we do it correctly this time, it will be the _last_ time we have to deal with Anubis The Lucario. As the two of you know, Anubis Jacario has three realities, were he is the irregularity. In the first one we visited, we encountered him having to deal with an organization known as Team M.E.G.A, what you don't know is that that entire event was orchestrated by an evil being we encountered in the second reality. That being is known as the Darkness. In that second reality, as a result of the darkness being so abundant, The Light, granted Anubis with a special form that allowed him to remove the darkness in all beings that bore it. It cleansed them in a way that wasn't right. " He stated quickly being interrupted by Lycan.

"So, how does that have anything to with this final reality he's inhabiting." Lycan asked being hit by Lykaios, and being told to stop interrupting Teransu.

"I was just about to get there, Lycan. Ahem, in this final reality, I can, not only, finally sense what The Darkness and The Light truly are, but I can also tell that that's where they will make their final moves on Anubis. As for what they look like… They're actually both shiny, and overpowered versions of Yveltal and Xerneas." He stated, sounding worried. Lycan immediately stood in shock.

"No way, that's not possible, you captured _the _core reality Yveltal, so how does it exist as a shiny, and more importantly, as an evil force that's after Anubis," Lycan asked visibly panicked. Lykaios seemed completely composed after hearing this.

"Lycan, I know this is hard for your mortal mind to understand, but even so, I'll explain it in much simpler terms. The Yveltal I have contained in this Master Ball is indeed a core reality one, that means that it is the missing link that seperates many reality with Mega Evolution from those without it… Like that damned Go universe… Anyway, try to think about the Multiverse like a very big spider web, with each joined spot being a core reality. Even though, I have this Yveltal, there most definitely are other core Yveltal out there, some captured by different trainers even. Now, the thing that makes this evil Yveltal and heavenly Xerneas so different is the fact that they both absorbed multiple versions of themselves to get stronger." He stated.

Even after explaining Lycan still seemed confused. Lykaios exhaled and leaped from Teransu's bed to face his trainer.

"I understand, but one thing is missing from that explanation. Why are they after Anubis." He asked. Teransu hesitated before answering.

"It's probably because he's what's known as a Zeliot. Where I really come from, the term Zeliot relates to a person that's born with an immense amount of Harmony. Harmony is an energy source that allows for realities to converge, Otherwise resulting in the ultimate annolation of both realities through fusion. That Yveltal probably wants to control Anubis, and cause that merge to happen simply to absorb all the energy that's formed from it. The same with Xerneas, however, it must intend to remove Yveltal at some point. Anyway, I think they might plan to use that accumulated energy to remove God from its palace… I hate to say that, but it's the only logical reason I can think of…," Teransu said visibly worried.

"It goes without saying, but we cannot allow them to remove Arceus from it's throne." Lykaios shouted.

"You're right, but it's not that easy. If it was, I wouldn't have bothered to even get involved with Anubis. Point being, we need to get stronger, so unfortunately, we have a lot of training to do before we can get directly involved in that matter. Luckily for us, time is on our side, both entities, Yveltal and Xerneas, have entered into the final reality where Anubis was born as a Zeliot, for that reason, their abilities are limited at the moment, it will take awhile before they can fully control people like they did last time. We will use that time to train, and to deal with some minor irregularity present in that reality. Lycan, since you're the most flexible Pokemon I have right now, I'll be sending you to the Battle Academia to keep a close eye on Anubis." Teransu stated grabbing his bag. Lycan still seemed a bit confused by everything, but he quickly pulled himself together and readied himself for his mission.

"Teransu, you can only have six Pokemon in your party, who will you bring with you," Lykaios asked. Teransu seemed to smile and rubbed Lykaios's head.

"I'll bring two teams as usual. The first will be my active team, and the second will serve as back-up. Before then though, let's get moving to the Alter of Sunne, we'll be departing immediately from there.

With the help of the PokeGear, Teransu arrived at the Alter of Sunne relatively quickly. However, it was night time when they arrived. Once there, Teransu released all twelve of his Pokemon in two rows of six. From left to right, top to bottom the following Pokemon could be seen: Swampert, Volcarona, Galvantula, Lycanroc Dusk, Aggron, Yveltal, Charizard, Decidueye, Krookodile, Sandaconda, Braviary, and Dusk Mane Necrozma. Before Teransu could speak, Yveltal and Necrozma moved over towards him and sat besides him. He seemed to quickly giggle at this, but immediately put on a more serious expression.

"This is it everyone, we'll be heading to a reality where a corrupted Yveltal and Xerneas exist. Our objective is to defeat them, and protect a Lucario known as Anubis Jacario. It won't be easy, so I'm expecting you all to give it your best." He shouted. All his Pokemon nodded in agreement and returned to their balls, excluding Necrozma.

He turned towards Necrozma and rubbed it's mane softly. Necrozma seemed to enjoy this, but it quickly turned its attention to the steps, as someone was quickly approaching them. Teransu watched and waited, but was shocked to see Lusamine?! She bore a warm smile approaching.

"Youhoo, Teransu, I've come with a special gift for your journey." She shouted walking towards me. He was a bit uncomfortable about this and asked how Lusamine knew he was even here. Lusamine merely laughed and stated that she installed a few wiretaps in his room without him knowing. She laughed as she said it too.

"But that's not important, this is a tool recently made by the Aether foundation, it will help you by adding the memories of people you encounter over there with those of us over there. Don't worry about how we got it to do what it does, because when plot is concerned it doesn't matter in the slightest. More importantly, I wouldn't just let you go without you showing me what you're capable of champion," she said, grabbing a Beast Ball and immediately throwing it towards the ground it infront of her. Then, in brilliant light Nihilego could be seen appearing.

You are challenged by, Aether Foundation President, Lusamine!

Teransu exhaled and smiled. "Fine, we'll only use one Pokemon each. Blight, let's do this." He shouted. Necrozma, quickly stepped in front of him and roared.

Lusamine quickly crossed an arm, placed a finger on her cheek, and smirked with a bright blush of excitement. "How very exciting. To think that you'd use Necrozma against my darling Nihilego is simply _exhilarating! _Nihilego, use Camouflage." She shouted.

Immediately following, Nihilego began to flash with different colors, but within a matter of seconds it turned into a Dark-Type.

Blight rushed towards it using X-Scissor, but it quickly dodged and countered using Foul Play. Teransu warned Blight to back off, but Nihilego was too fast, and dealt significant damage to Blight.

Lusamine ordered her partner to continue attacking with the same move, however, Teransu had quickly come up with a way to end the battle swiftly. He asked Blight if it were okay with taking another attack from it. Blight nodded and braced itself, and just as Nihilego drew close, Blight started to glow with a bright rainbow light.

Standing behind it, was Teransu finishing the required movements for the Bug-Type Z-Move, Savage Spin-out!

Immediately following, Nihilego was bound by a thick web like substance, and slammed violently to the ground, within seconds of that, Blight launched the now encased Ultra Beast high into the sky and slashed the cocoon open, knocking it out in the process!

As the unconscious Pokemon fell in front of Lusamine, she seemed to boil with anger for a brief moment, but quickly dispel it, and pouted adorably. "I shouldn't have expected anything less than victory from the champion." She stated returning her Pokemon to its ball.

"Thank you for humoring, Young Teransu. I won't hold you any longer. Oh, when you get to whatever reality you're going to, make sure you prioritize your targets, but I'm sure you don't need me telling you that." She stated waving Teransu farewell, and heading back down the stairs.

Without further delay, Teransu healed Blight, and entered into Ultra Space. After about a thirty minute ride, Teransu and Blight arrived in Anubis's reality at the Alter of the Moone.

"It's as I thought, I'm sensing that everything is mostly the same as the other Anubis reality. However, those two entity are here, but dormant at the moment. Let's hurry to the Pokemon Governed Region, The Kosmos Region, once there I'll make arrangements for Lycan to enroll at the Battle Academia, and reconnect with his father, Spencer Jacario," he said, quickly being flown away by Blight.

After a long day, the two arrived at Anubis's house, Teransu immediately used the device on Anubis's Parents, and returned their memories of him to them.

"Alright, Teransu, what is it you need this time?" Spencer asked, inviting him into the house, along with his Charizard, Blaster, who's acting as his bodyguard. They all were gathered in the living room, waiting for one another to break the awkward silence.

"Ugh, Teransu, we have a mission to do, or did you forget about that. Why are you wasting time playing the damned quite game." Blaster shouted. Teransu quickly told him to calm himself.

Without further hesitation, Teransu asked Spencer and Lucy if they knew who he was. They both nodded and went on to prove his identity. They both acknowledged him as Teransu Latiselec, first champion of the Alola, they also mentioned how he didn't come from their reality.

Taking a breath of relief, and internally thanking Lusamine, Teransu thought for a second of how he'd approach telling them that two evil super Pokemon were after their son. He soon came to an idea and explained it to them.

"I came because I noticed some strange activity happening in this country. I can't go into detail, I really am sorry, but please believe me when I say I'm here to help. I just don't want anything to happen to your family, especially Anubis." He stated, showing visible concern on his face. Blaster merely watched his trainer closely.

"We completely understand, I'll give you my fill support as I always have, however, there is a matter troubling us right now. You see, there is a gang that's starting up nearby, and apparently, it's made of a bunch of skilled Pokemon that used to work with powerful trainers. I don't know everything about them, but I do know that they will be coming after me soon. Why? Because I am in possession of many Mega Stones, Z-Crystals, and Battle Items." Spencer stated painfully. Lucy tried to comfort him by rubbing his back.

Teransu immediately followed up by asking if Anubis knew anything about what Spencer did for a living. Spencer simply shook his head _no._

Within the next few minutes, Teransu and Blaster could be seen leaving their house and standing outside.

"Blaster, we still have a lot to do, but for now let's leave this country. Lycan should be stepping in at The Battle Academia. I'll call him a bit later. As for now, we'll need to go tie up a few loose ends." Teransu stated, beginning to walk in the direction of The Battle Academia. Blaster seemed to smirk and follow closely behind him.

To Be Continued...


	11. The Princess and The Gangster

Chapter 11: The Princess and Gangster

Character List: | Anubis S. Jacario | Cindere Suorbunny - Pyra Fon Helios | Snow Y. Hakamo-o | Blaze Orcanine | Zephyr Oixray | Dak Malamar | Cobalt Blaziken | Prometheus Orpzardon - Cinder Lizardon | Evelyn Walpurgisnacht |

The next morning, Cindere could be seen in her luxurious room looking through clothes she doesn't need to wear. "I wonder, should I head into two wearin' this, or should I not even bother with wearin' clothes. Such tricky choices, I mean I am just going to buy a few things, but still," she shouted, throwing her clothes around the room in excitement.

Meanwhile, Anubis could be seen in his dorm exiting his steamy bathroom when suddenly someone knocked on his door. He went to open it and surprisingly found that it was Snow.

"Snow, this is a surprise, what brings you by?" He asked letting Snow enter. As he did, Snow became a bit rattled by the fact Anubis had just exited the shower, and his now sitting on his bed wet. He blushed and looked away nervously.

"So, I was just wondering if you wanted to go into town with me for a few hours, you see, there's a really special merchant that drops by once a year selling expensive Z-Crystal, and I just so happen to finally have enough credits to buy one." He stated continuing to look away nervously. Anubis could be seen in thought.

_His aura is radiating with a weird feeling. Oh, could this be… I know exactly what to do. _Anubis thought, reaching for Snow's arm.

As Snow turned, Anubis pulled him down onto his bed, climbed on top of him! Slowly, Anubis moved his paw up to Snow's face, and lifted his chin to stare him in the eyes. As their eyes locked Snow noticed that Anubis was blushing brightly.

"You know, when you ask somebody something, it's only right that you look them in the face, don't you think, Snow?" Anubis asked slowly sliding his knee between Snow's legs.

Snow's heart immediately began to race, and he appeared dumbfounded. With a trembling hand, and faint rapid breaths, he reached for Anubis's smerking face and rubbed it gently. "Y-Yeah, you're right, so, will you come with me, Anubis," he asked.

Anubis giggled and immediately climbing off of him. Snow immediately tried to cover himself in hopes that he hadn't caught an erection.

"Anubis, you can't tease me like that!" He shouted grabbing Anubis and holding him up playfully. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, but to be fair it was difficult for me to." He stated in laughter.

Soon Snow put him down, and Anubis agreed to go with him.

"Anubis, you seemed to have changed a bit, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I feel better than ever actually. It's weird, but I guess you could say that my mind is finally made up. Everything is so clear to me, I know exactly what I have to do to see my dream come true, and with that in mind, I'm not pressured by the little things anymore… like my anxiety." He said with a warm smile. Snow did the same, and rubbed Anubis's head.

Within a matter of minutes, Anubis grabbed his communication device, and left his dorm with Snow. "Closer Town is the nearest town, but what merchant are you talking about? Not that I know any personally." Anubis stated casually.

"Well, his name is Xur, and all I know is that he sells some really good stuff. I already told you about the other thing I'm looking for," Snow said blushing as Anubis drew closer to him. Suddenly, Anubis tugged, and held Snow's arm while the two walked.

About half an hour ago, Blaze could be seen preparing to leave Zephyr's dorm.

Blaze looked back at Zephyr, and noticed that he was staring right at him. "So you are awake. I hope I wasn't the one that woke you," Blaze asked standing by the door. Zephyr shook his head and looked out his window towards the beautiful morning sun.

"I've been up for a while, I just pretended to be asleep." He stated idly. Blaze approuched him, and licked Zephyr's nose. Zephyr seemed shocked by this. "I'll be right back, Zephyr, promise me you won't get all sad while I'm gone." Blaze stated.

"Hmph, we're not dating our anything, so why should I give meaning to anything you have to say," Zephyr said, turning his head away from Blaze.

Blaze seemed a bit down by what he said, slowly he turned his back to Zephyr, and prepared to leave the room in thought.

_He's right, we're not dating, so he doesn't even have to hear me out. Regardless, I'm still going to evolve, and I will get stronger. I just wish that he'd be a bit closer to me._

Zephyr watched as he left the room, but soon continued to stare out the window with idle stare.

Back in present time in the nearby town known as Closta Town, Cindere could be seen arriving. The moment she stepped into the town she did a spin and smiled widely. Her eyes widen to the sight of so many Pokemon. The streets were lined with shopkeepers trying hard to sell their goods. She felt that the sight was truly wonderful. Slowly she looked towards the clear blue sky and smiled.

"Now, it's time to get looking for Xur. I wonder, if the rumors of his travel patterns are true, then he's definitely here in Closta Town." She mumbled heading deeper into the town.

Suddenly, two large Pokemon could be seen stalking her. One appeared to be a Blaziken with slight arousement towards her, and the other was a Malamar. "Cobalt, that's the Princess of Scorn land's royal family. Princess Pyra Fon Helios the second." The Malamar stated watching as she casually passed by. Cobalt, the Blaziken, looked at him questioningly. "How do you even know that." He asked idly.

"I let's just say I like to keep a close eye on significant figures of this region." Dak stated. Cobalt sighed in disbelief before speaking again. "What makes the Princess so special?" He asked.

"She's apparently able to produce Golden flames that can melt anything. Rumor has it that the entire family are descendants of Helios, a fire spirit capable of burning anything asunder. I think we should use this opportunity to capture her and take her to the boss. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of Princess action while we do." Dak stated beginning to follow Cindere. Cobalt agreed and followed along with Dak's plan.

Eventually, Cindere found herself walking into a dead end alley.

"Gosh darn it, I thought for sure that he would have set up shop here… I mean the guy _is_ really shady, and I could have sworn that I saw his symbol just the other way. Huh? what's this now," she said turning around and noticing Dak and Cobalt.

"Two guys cornering a defenseless bunny girl in a one way alley cliche… it never gets old." She stated looking away playfully.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that we're standing in the actual presence of a Princess." Dak stated, moving slowly closer towards her. Cindere was shocked that he knew that about her. She slowly stepped backwards. "And how in the world would someone like you know that. My identity has been kept secret for a very long time." She stated cautiously.

Suddenly, Cobalt leaped high over Dak and landed behind Cindere. There, he quickly grabbed her arms and restrained her. In that same instance, Cindere let out a loud plea for help, however, her mouth was quickly covered by one of Dak's tentacles. Slowly, Cindere began to feel Cobalt's member pressing against her furry shorts.

"We're with Team Fernal, lead by our powerful leader, we will reshape this country, and liberate it completely of humans, and for that reason we need people of high standing like yourself, Princess Cindere." Dak stated, slowly running his tentacle against Cindere's face. She immediately frowned in disgust. "Team Fernal, I've heard of them, did you ever think to realize how this Region remains stable? The Kosmos Region was established with the help of humans, and still today it continues to function with their assistance. If you and your idiotic leader remove the humans from the position of power I think you're shootin' for, then this country will inevitably crash and burn. Frankly, I have no intention of seeing that happen… Oh, and if you could keep your cock in your pants, that'd be great," Cindere shouted passionately.

Dak immediately covered her mouth in irritation.

Unable to speak, let alone move, Cindere seemed to grow angered, but her eyes widened at the sight of a large Fire Blast heading towards Dak from behind. She quickly headbutted Cobalt using the back of her head and bounced away before the Fire Blast could hit her. She quickly landed in front of a familiar looking Growlithe and fled with him. They soon found themselves at a safe distance near the shoreline walkway

"Say, I know you, you're Blaze Orcanine, A second year. Thank you so much, I couldn't have got out of that bind without you. Still, it does help that the pervert of a Blaziken was more focused on feeling on me than holding me." She stated catching her breath.

"I'm just glad I heard your call, Vice President- I mean, Cindere," Blaze said walking beside her. "Regardless you're a life saver. Thank you. Now, let's put that behind us and get back to doing whatever we were doin'. Say, what are you doin' in Clostal Town today, Blaze." She asked casually. Blaze mentioned that he was looking for a Fire Stone to evolve, but as he did, Cindere immediately perked up in excitement in sight of a black and dark green tent sitting on the beach in the distance, on it seemed to bear the symbol of Xur!

"Ah! There's his tent! Blaze, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the man in _that_ tent is the whole reason I came today-wait, hold up, is that Anubis? How does he even know about Xur!? This is unexpected, for the sake of mischief I cannot allow him to enter into that tent," she shouted, leaping from the sidewalk down towards Anubis on the beach. Blaze seemed confused by this, but followed her regardless.

Meanwhile, Anubis and Snow could be seen about to enter into Xur's tent when, Cindere and Blaze suddenly landed between them, and knocked them back, Blaze could be seen face planting in the sand.

Snow immediately jumped back in a defensive stance. "Who in their right mind did that," Snow shouted, clearing the falling sand with Noble Roar. Slowly, they both noticed Cindere and Blaze. "Cindere, this is a surprise, I hope you're not planning on attacking me like you did last time," Anubis said jokingly.

Cindere giggled and hugged Anubis, but she seemed to pause for a moment, it almost seemed like she was examining him.

_His aura changed again. I can only assume that him recently evolvin' has caused this to happen. Wait, it's not just his aura, his personality changed to, but how? His aura and personality shouldn't be that closely linked. Still, I'll need to keep a closer eye on him… or at the very least have Lola examine him. _She thought. Cindere quickly recovered herself to drop suspensions.

"No, no, I have no intention like that, besides I just wanted to get into Xur's tent first," she said pushing him down and rushing towards the tent, but she quickly found herself falling forward onto her face tripped by Snow. "Oops, sorry Vise-Prez, my claw slipped. I guess I'll be the one entering first, he said walking ahead of her. In that instant, he was tackled to the ground by Blaze. "I don't get what's happening, but this seemed like fun," Blaze said sitting on top of Snow's back.

Suddenly, they all noticed a human emerging from the tent. The man seemed dressed in a stylish black cloak, and bearing a curious expression on his face. He looked at all the Pokemon and smiled widely.

"It would seem my shop has drawn quite a bit of attention in this region, regardless this is very good for business. Come in, all of you at once, I bear battle items ranging from Berries and Key Items." He stated, laughing his way back into his tent. Anubis and the others stood, bearing confused expressions on their faces.

"He did say that his items ranged from berries to key items. That means he definitely has a Fire Stone." Blaze said entering.

"This is actually my first time meeting him. He's super dreamy. He has to be seling a wishing star." Cindere stated excitedly entering.

I have to hurry, I can't wait to get my claws in the Steelium Z," Snow said entering.

Anubis simply watched as the others entered. "This could be my chance to get my paws on a key item, but I'd need to think carefully about this, if I go in, I definitely can only get only one item… I think the best possible item for me would be a Mega Bracelet, even then that'd be half the battle, I'd still need the Lucarioite." Anubis said to himself. Slowly, he entered the tent.

No more than half an hour later, they all exited the store bearing new items. Cindere was seen wearing a wishing Star as a necklace, Snow was now carrying the Steelium Z, Blaze was holding a doggie bag with a Fire Stone in it, and finally, Anubis could be seen wearing a Mega Bracelet with no Mega Stone.

"Well, this was an eventful outin', I'm glad we did it," Cindere stated. Anubis quickly chimed in. "It definitely didn't start that way, but I'm kind of glad it ended like this."

"Yeah… Um, I'll see you guys back at school. I have to take care of some business." Blaze said walking away. Snow soon looked towards Cindere and asked if she wanted to head back to The Battle Academia with them. She shook her head, and kindly declined. Before she departed from them, she told Anubis to not be late for his class tomorrow.

A few minutes later Cindere could be seen seeking out Dak and Cobalt from earlier. She found them wondering around the same area as last time.

_They claim to be apart of Team Fernal, but didn't bother to leave the area they tried to capture me in… I could have easily called the police to have them arrested… Good thing I didn't though. They might just prove useful to me. She thought approuching them._

"Hey rapists. Take me to your leader, and no _bunny_ business, otherwise, you two morons won't be alive to regret it." She stated smirking. This immediately caught both their attention and dumbfounded them. "Fine by me. Let's just follow along, Cobalt. This is basically instant promotion." Dak stated. Cobalt simply agreed with him, and took out his car keys.

Even via car it took about an hour and a half to arrive that the building they claimed their boss would be. Upon exiting the car, Cindere found herself in the heart of Clostal Town, Gem Square. It was like a small city, but in the center was a large and expensive hotel. Cindere was amazed at it's enormousness. Pulling herself out of it, she entered the building with the goons.

A few moments later, she found herself at the very top of the building, appruoching the most expensive suit there. Standing just outside the door could be seen two bulky Machamp wearing black suits.

Dak quickly explained the situation to them, and without further hesitation, the Machamp allowed only Cindere to enter. As she did, she found herself looking at the mighty and muscular back of a powerful Charizard looking out onto Clostal Town while the sunset behind it.

The beautiful sight completely distracted Cindere, however, she quickly recovered the second she noticed the Charizard turn to face her. He was bulky for a Charizard, definitely unlike any other. He bore a human-like muscle structures on his chest and abs, there was no sign of the usual protruding Charizard belly.

Upon meeting eyes with him, Cindere found that her body was acting strange. She could hear her own heart beating rapidly, her palms grew sweaty and slightly shaky, and worst of all she grew light headed and fell to her knees blushing brightly.

_"W-What in the world is this feeling. It's so hard to breath, and my legs, my arms, they've gone numb, and why won't my heart stop racing?" _Thought looking towards him.

The Charizard raised his head in interest in her, and approuched by extending a claw. Cindere smacked it away, and held herself while she stood. "That's a dirty trick! How dare you use Charm on me," she shouted nervously. The Charizard smirked and suddenly broke out into honest laughter. "Charm? Really now, you can't honestly think that. I could say the same about you though. Weather this is lust I'm feeling, or an overwhelming desire of wanting to be with you is yet to be seen. Still, I'll admit, I've never felt this way after just meeting a woman. It's unsettling, yet comforting." He said walking towards a nearby couch to sit. He invited her to do the same. "Now, I heard from a few of my low ranking goons that you wanted to speak with me. Firstly, my cover name is Prometheus Orpzardon. However, for you alone, you may call me by my real name, Cinder Lizardon." He stated staring Cindere in the eyes as he did. This only made Cindere's arousal spike, however, she continued to keep it in check. Slowly, she could be seen beginning to glow with flames. Cinder noticed and calmly smiled.

_Lizardon, that name sounds familiar. Is it possible that Helios is related to him? I shouldn't rule out that possiblity. _She thought.

Cindere found it challenging to speak at first, her emotions were quickly overwhelming her, so she shut her eyes, and tried her hardest to dispel them. However, when she reopened them she found Cinder standing over her. She found herself speechless.

"I'll admit, this is hard for me too. We both clearly have sexual tension towards each other. So, I'd like to propose an offer. Let me get you off, you're clearly in heat. This will do nothing for me, but it should make things much easier for you." He asked, slowly drawing closer to Cindere.

Cindere immediately halted him by holding her hand in his face. Slowly, she took a deep breath, and completely calmed herself. "I'm sorry about that. Now, let me introduce myself properly. My name cover name is Cindere Suorbunny, but as I'm sure you know, my true name is Pyra Fon Helios. As for my business here, I'd like to know why you seem to despise humans." She stated calmly. Cinder closed his eyes and returned to his seat with a slight smile on his face.

"I shall be completely honest with you. I hate humans. I strongly believe that their all horrible creatures that seek only to force Pokemon into captive slavery. Tell me, Pyra, Do you know how many Pokemon are stolen away from their homes and forced into captive labor from this region daily? Have you any idea in the slightest just how many Pokemon suffer from having their family stolen from them. Can you imagine what it's like to be a parent sending their child off to school in fear that that child may never return again? Can you even begin to understand the pain they go through daily, and most importantly, do you know how many of the _good_ humans you side with would honestly try to those Pokemon in need. If you can answer me those questions, and find a better solution to those problems than mine, then perhabs I'll change my ways. That _is _why you came today isn't it, to get me to stop threatening humans, and blackmailing outstanding scientist." He said calmly.

Cindere was speechless for a moment. "For someone who talks big hate for humans, you sure sound calm about all of this. Why is that, Cinder." She concerningly asked. "It's simple really." He continued, but before then, Cindere noticed his eye color change to a burning crimson red. "I've learned to control my anger, if I don't I could easily burn this entire Hotel down to the ground, and that's just using the exposed fire on my tail." He stated. His eye color slowly returned to normal.

"That's truly fearsome. You're definitely strong enough to be a boss." She nervously stated.

"I have another very important fact for you. It's about the current prime minister of the Kosmos Region, Evalyn Walpurgisnacht, is a Pokemon on the tight leash of a human."

Cindere's eyes winded in shock to this news. "Impossible! But, when I think about it, the only laws she's been pumpin' out have been related to human convenience here in the Kosmos. What you're saying is makin' sense. I-I feel like such an idiot for not knowing that. I was defending a side that I have limited knowledge of… Even so, there is a way to fight this without using violence. That is if your willing to listen to me, Cinder. Please, won't you listen to what I have to say." She asked calmly.

Cinder simply smiled and took a sip of alcohol. "Very well, what's your plan, Cindere." He asked leaning in towards her.

Cindere giggled before answering. "You should become Prime Minister, and change this country from the inside out. I mean think about it, with the way you're doing things, you'll be portrayed as a villain, weather or not your cause is just. Doin' things my way will ensure that the people are on your side, you clearly have the passion to sway people. You'd be able to shape the country in anyway you see fit, just promise me you won't completely ban humans." She stated happily.

This thought never crossed Cinders head. He paused for a moment in thought of her idea, and ultimaly came to like it, but he wasn't dead set on it yet. "I will take this into consideration, Pyra. What you said might indeed change the goals of Team Fernal. I'd like to elaborate more on this plan of yours. Do you have time to chat longer?" He asked. Cindere agreed and mentioned that she had a only a few more hours to spare.

Al buts time went on, their conversation deviated from it's original intent and turned into flirting. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot, up until Cindere panicked about work she forgot to finish. Without further further delay, Cinder offered to take her back home to The Battle Academia. Cindere kindly accepted and the two left via car. When they arrived, he helped her out, and prepared to depart with her.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Cindere. I'd like to have more like that, some potential being more intimate," he said with a serious tone. Cindere immediately turned and walked back towards him.

Within seconds of being in arms reach, Cindere pulled him into a passionate kiss. Cinder closed his eyes and embraced her lovingly. "It's official then. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you when I can, I promise you that." He stated. Cindere simply giggled and blushed.

"Just don't keep your Princess waiting," she said snuggling against his muscles. He softly stroked the back her head and whispered into her ears. "I swear on my blood as a gangster, that day shall never come."

To Be Continued….


End file.
